A King for a Queen
by Chichiforever
Summary: To Darien Chiba work was his most prized Possession...that is until now. As Serena's life begins to fade can Darien save the marrage and family he once embraced.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to my beta ****chimichurri**** for going over this story for me! You are the best!**

**I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,**

"_The moonlight is growing weary, my Queen"_

"_Yes Galaxia…I am afraid it is" The silver haired Queen whispered as she watched her daughter from afar._

"_I have spoken with her again, as you asked me to Queen Serenity…but she refuses to return" Sailor Pluto felt the tears come to her eyes "if she doesn't return soon…she'll die"_

_Queen Serenity nodded "and what of her guard? What do they have to say about this situation?"_

"_Lady Mars is ready to drag our dear princess back to the moon, against her own will, along with lady Jupiter…" the Queen laughs "as for Lady Venus, she has tried to speak with her cousin but as I've said before the princess will not leave."_

"_What of Lady Mercury? Has she not found a cure or a loop whole of some sort?"_

_Pluto shook her head "I am sorry your majesty, she is working rather diligently on a solution, but none has been found"_

"_What of the Prince? How is he doing? Does he still not know of my daughter's life threatening ordeal?"_

"_I am afraid not your majesty" Galaxia spoke up "the Princess had made it clear that she does not wish for neither he nor her children to know…" she thought for a moment "I might have a way to fix things"_

_Knowing what Galaxia spoke of Sailor Pluto snorted_

"_I know you already know, but trust me…I believe this will work…plus teaching that arrogant prince a lesson in the process"_

"_Very well" The Queen whispered sadly "continue to have the Senshi watch over and speak with my stubborn child, I just pray that it isn't too late…" taking a breath "Why does fate wish to torment you my sweet serenity…"_

_A King for a Queen_

_Chapter 1_

Darien sat quietly in his empty office as he tried talking with his ex-wife over the phone

"Serena please, I told you I've been busy with running a hospital"

"_I don't care if you were busy attending to the pope, Darien it's been six months since you've seen them last, not to mention the last time you came to 'visit' them you were at hospital conferences the whole time! So actually it's been a year!_

"I know and I hate it, but I'll be there once things slow down"

"_Your daughter is sixteen years old Darien! We promised each other that no matter what, we would be here for our children. DJ needs his father, He's going through a pretty hard time right now, being 12 and a freshman in high school, you promised him you would be there to help him through this-since you went through it yourself! He's scared and Rini is too busy with her own life to help her little brother with the transition! Then there's Celina, she's taking DJ's grade skipping pretty hard!-"_

--Doctor Chiba you're needed in trauma two---

"Look Serena, I have to go, but how about I call tonight and we can talk more about this"

There was silence on the other end

"Serena?"

"_I don't think so Dr. Chiba"_Darien winced at the cold tone "_I have far too many papers to grade and three teenage children to take care of. I rather not waste my time or yours talking about a subject you obviously could care less about"_

"Serena tha-"

"_Good Bye Dr. Chiba_"

Darien stared at his phone for a few seconds before hearing his name being called to the ER again.

_**CLUB 151 San Diego CA at 10:30pm**_

"Why don't you return home? Take your family back" a tall brown haired man asked

"Chris, I can't just leave" Darien answered, aggravated.

"Dude seriously, you need to get your priorities in order"

"_Dude-_My priorities are perfectly in order" Darien defended

"Yea whatever you say" Darien glared at his friend "look the way I see it is you picked your job over your family, and from the photos you've shown me of your wife…well ex-wife…she's wow…I mean talk about sexy…and after three kids…Jesus…"

"I get it Chris" Darien yelled "I never put my job before my family, she made the choice to divorce me, and I never made the decision"

"So how did you guys meet in the first place?" Chris asked staring at a photo of a 15 year old Serena and 19 year old Darien, then at a 32 year old Serena with Darien's three children.

Darien snatched the photos from his friend's hands and placed them back in his wallet "we meet when she was 14; we started dating soon after we met and got married when she turned 18…"

"Wow, so you've known each other for 17-18 years, that's a long time" Darien only nodded as he took another shot of 151.

"But obviously that meant nothing to her" Darien stared at his empty glass bitterly "I gave her everything"

"Come on man, you're drunk let's get you home"

"No" Darien said waving his hands up for another shot "I'm not ready to leave yet"

"That's enough Dare we hav-"

"Hey there cutie" came a sultry voice "how 'bout you and I get to know each other"

"No thank you miss, he's had too much to dri-"

"Okay" Chris stared at his friend in shock "let's go" was all Darien said before standing up

"Darien…man come back here! You'll regret this in the morning!" he yelled after his friend as he left with the tall red headed stranger. "Shit! He's gonna be pissed when he wakes up_"_

_**Japan**_

Serena sat in her kitchen thinking about what had transpired after her phone call with her ex-husband

_Serena took a deep breath as she tried to steady her nerves_

"_Mom was that Dad?" came her son's voice_

_Serena turned around forcing a smile on her face "yes honey it was" she watched as her sons face lit up, DJ was known as a gifted child, since the age of 4, when he was able to recite the scientific theory of air. By eight, he was driving his teachers crazy, correcting them ever other minute. Now he was 12 and heading off to high school._

"_So he's coming back to help me start high school?" the hope in his eyes crushed Serena's heart and made her resent her ex-husband even more._

"_I-I'm-"_

"_He's not coming is he?" there it was that beautiful lit up face was now one of complete and utter sorrow._

"_DJ honey you know your father is really busy-with running a hospital in America and all, He really woul-"_

"_It's okay mom"_

"_DJ…"_

"_Really mom" DJ slapped a smile on his face to comfort his mother "I'm cool; it's to be expected right? Besides I'm a smart kid, I mean I'm 12 and starting high school, I think I can handle it without my father…" DJ turned to walked away when his mother pulled him into a loving embrace_

"_I'm sorry sweetie…I know that I'm not your father, but I am here for you" Serena looked into her sons bright blue eyes, he looked exactly like Darien, he smiled lovingly at his mother and hugged her "I know mom, Thank you"_

Serena and Darien Chiba had three beautiful children together, Rini, who as 16, DJ and Celina, who were twins and both 12. Their family had their issues, especially after the divorce. Even during their marriage, Darien was never really they're. Work always came first, no matter what the occasion.

He even missed the birth of his twins—DJ and Celina—because he was delivering another couples twins, even though many doctors offered to scrub in. But it wasn't always like that. When Serena was 16 she found out she was pregnant with Rini, Serena was surprised and excited.

Not only had she just saved the world once again from Galaxia, but she was going to be a mother. After the fight with Galaxia Darien returned to America to finish his medical degree, at Harvard.

Serena called Darien and informed him of her pregnancy. To Serena's surprise he stayed in America. He made it back in time for Rini birth but left short thereafter, he visited twice a month for a year. Once he graduated he returned and stayed by his families' side until he became chief of staff for Tokyo general.

That's when everything took a turn for the worse. He started to come home late, miss birthdays, Anniversaries and so on…then Serena found out she was pregnant with twins.

After missing the birth of his twins, Serena tried to continue with the marriage. But soon enough was enough, the year before last Serena filed for a divorce, and last year it was finalized.

Now Darien is back in America running a Hospital, while Serena is in Japan raising her three Children alone, like she had been doing since she was 16.

_**After School-Japan**_

Serena packed up her bag as she looked at her son's expressionless face, she could tell his first day was horrible. "How was it?" she asked already knowing the answer, DJ only shrugged "DJ, did something happen today?"

He only shook his head "I'm fine mom, can we just go home now, please?" Serena nodded

"I'll go get Rini, mama" Celina said standing up and walking out the door. Even though Celina and DJ are twins, they are only fraternal twins, as DJ took after his father; Celina looked exactly like her mother.

The young girl grew up close to her twin brother, she took it hard when she found out that he would not be attending the 7th grade with her, but instead be attending High school. So after being dropped off by her mother, the small blond would go about her day waiting for the bell to ring. Once on the bus she would be dropped off at the High school where both her siblings attended and her mother taught.

Serena looked to her son with a small smile "don't forget our foreign exchange student will be coming in a week…maybe you two will become friends" she said with shrug

"Yea…maybe"

_**California**_

A week had passed and Darien hadn't shown up to work.

Making it to his boss's apartment, Chris knocked waiting for Darien to answer.

"Darien?" he asked through the door "its Chris, your best friend" there was no answer. Going through his pocket he pulled out a ring of keys "Darien's car, storage, office, apartment perfect" opening the door he walked in slowly.

The apartment was dark and a mess, which was strange for Darien, because his house was always neat and clean.

"Dare?" Chris asked as he walked more into the room "it's Chris…don't jump out and shoot me" he said sternly. As he walked into Darien's bedroom he stood silent

There on the bed lay a teen age boy. "Could this be his son?" Chris asked himself smiling _maybe he did listen to me…wait_ "but I thought his son was younger?"

"He is" Chris turned around to see the same red headed woman from the club.

"What are you doing here? And where is Darien?"

"He's right there" the woman said pointing at the teenage boy

Chris shook his head "No, Darien is a 36 year old Doctor, not a 16 year old teen"

"He is now" she said with a smirk "that _boy_ in _that_ bed is _**your**_ friend"

At that time they heard a groan, Chris turned to find the teen sitting up and staring at them "Chris what the hell are you doing in _my_ apartment? And who the hell is that?" he said pointing at the woman behind him

Chris pointed at the teen stuttering not able to speak

"Oh you know me Darien, you know me all too well" she said with a laugh

Darien stood from his bed as the woman made her way into the room "hello again _prince_" she said with a smirk

"Galaxia" Darien said shocked as Chris just stared confusion _'could I have food poising?'_

"Call me Alex" she said with a wave of her hand "before you ask, I'm here to help you"

"Help me?" he asked with an aggravated tone "I don't want nor need any help from you! You tried to kill my wife! In fact I remember you killing myself along with the rest of the Senshi"

_Senshi?_ Chris watched the two with raised eye brow

"Ex-wife, and that's all in the past prince, the princess granted me new life, or have you forgotten that small bit of information"

"What do you want?" he hissed

"I told you, I am only here to help you"

"Help me with what?"

"Turning you into a teen age boy again" Chris blurted out still confused _'Yea gotta be food poisoning or maybe I'm in a comma…'_

"What?" Darien asked now perplexed, Chris pointed to the mirror as Darien walked over his eyes widened, taking the size of two basketballs.

He slowly touched his face and ran his fingers through his hair "what….what did you do to me?"

"Like I said I am here to help you"

"By turning me into a 16 year old teenager?" He screamed turning back to Alex.

"Excuse me can someone explain to me what's going on here?"

The two turned to Chris, at that moment Darien realized that he had not only forgotten that his best friend was in the room, but that he also just told his secret…Not knowing what to say Alex spoke up

"This is not just Darien Chiba, your best friend is also the Prince of earth, the suppose King of the Galaxy"

Chris started to laugh "right, now what's really going on?"

"What she said is true Chris" Chris stared at his friend for a moment

"Really?" Darien mealy nodded "that's so….cool"

Rolling his eyes the raven haired teen turned to the woman in front of him "Enough games, _Alex_ change me back!"

"No"

"NO? How dare you!"

"No how Dare YOU?"

"I'm the fucking Prince of Earth I order you to change me back!"

Alex laughed "just to clear one thing up, I serve the Moon Princess, not the Earth Prince"

"But you're on MY planet!"

"So is my princess, and where she is I go, unless you kick her out" she said with a smirk "but then you would be kicking your children off their own planet"

Darien growled in frustration "I can't go to work like this!"

"That's not a problem"

"Not a problem? Look at me! I'm a fucking teenager!"

"Now now prince no need for such language, your friend Chris will return to work and announce he is taking a long vacation then I will disguise him to look as you did before I turned you into this" she said pointing at Darien's Teenage body "then Chris can act and play you, while Darien, you come with me"

Chris smiled nodding "sounds good to me" he said excited, he still didn't get what was going on, but if it meant he got to play chief of staff, then he was more than happy to help.

"Good? This isn't good! And where are we going anyway?"

"You will return to Japan and be a transfer student"

"And were pray tale will I live?"

"With the princess of course"

"WHAT? I can't go there looking like this!"

"You can and you will! The princess has agreed to house a transfer student from America, and you will be that transfer student" she glared at Darien as he was ready to fight back "if you do not do this I will NOT change you back, there's a few thing you must learn Prince…"

Nothing more was said.

Walking out of the cab Darien took a deep breath

*KNOCK*KNOCK*

Opening the door Celina smiled up at the young man in front of her "Hello!" she greeted "I'm Celina, but you can call me Cel…you must be Mamoru, the transfer student from America!"

Darien stared at his little girl, was that recognition in her eyes…did she really recognize him…no couldn't be…Shaking his head Darien smiled sweetly at his little girl. She had long blond hair and the same bright blue eyes as her mother. It was like looking at a carbon copy of Serena. He realized then how much he really missed his sweet little girl.

"Cel, don't just let him stand outside all day, let the boy in" Darien looked up to see Motoki standing in his former home

'_What is he doing here?'_Darien thought

Darien walked in the house bags in hand, looking around he could see that Serena redid the place. Each room looked like it came out of a magazine "it's nice" Darien said looking around.

Motoki smiled "yea, that would be our good friend Rei's doing, you'll meet her later. But until then let me show you to your room"

"Um…wasn't I supposed to meet Mrs. Chiba?"

"It's Ms. and her name isn't Chiba, its Tsukino" Motoki corrected not noticing the pain in Darien's eyes, but Celina did "You'll meet her in about an hour; she's out with Rini and DJ, her son and daughter."

"Oh okay…" Darien said as Motoki left him to unpack and get settled in.

An hour later Darien heard yelling from down stairs "He's my boyfriend mom…I Love HIM!" Rini screamed

"I don't care if he was your husband, you don't make out in the middle of the school!"

"It was just a kiss mom!"

Serena laughed "Do you think I was born yesterday? That was deeper than just a Kiss Serenity Selene! That was more like…like Sex!"

Darien froze in the middle of the stairs at the word _'Sex? My little rabbit?"_his face went pale as he continued to listen

"So what if it was? So what if we have sex? It's not like you and dad didn't when you were my age...but at least Helios and I mean more to each other than just SEX!" Rini regretted her words the moment they left her mouth. She watched as her mother's eyes fill with tears, as pain shot across her face.

"Mom..."

Darien clinched his fist and was ready to say something when Motoki jumped in "That was not only rude and disrespectful but uncalled for, you go to your room this instant Serenity, and I mean NOW!" as Rini watched the tears fall from her mother's eyes she turned to Motoki

"Sorry" she said softly before running up to her room and slamming her door shut

Motoki walked over to Serena and embraced her. Darien stared in shock, Motoki just took over his role as a father…and he was comforting his wife…he thought, Motoki was his friend? What was going on?

"I'm fine Motoki-oniisan…really…" Serena said smiling "I don't want her life to end up like mine…I mean I love my children don't get me wrong, but everything I gave up because of a decision Darien and I made when I was 16…I just want her to have a chance to enjoy life before she has to grow up…"

"Everything will be alright, she's just going through a faze that all teenagers go through….um by the way…Mamoru is up stairs"

"Actually I'm right here" The two turned to see Darien standing at the bottom of the stairs, Serena stared at him in shock "Ms. Tsukino, are you alright?" he asked concerned

Serena shook her head "you just really….wow…um…Oniisan doesn't he remind you of…"

Motoki looked at Darien when it hit him "holy shit! Wow"

"Is there a problem?" Darien asked worried

"No, sorry" serena said with a nervous laugh "you just look a lot like my ex-husband… weird…"

"…sorry…" Darien said not knowing what to say

"No, no it's alright; it's just…weird…" Serena shook her head "Anyway, sorry about the fight, teen age girls and their boyfriends, so how was your flight? Are you hungry? Is your room alright? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine thank you" Darien said now noticing how beautiful his ex-wife looked. No longer did she wear her hair in her 'Meatball' style, it was now shorter laying flat little below her shoulders in layers, her bangs had grown out and now fell to her mouth. Her hair which once was a golden blond was now a Silver color, but not because of age. It reminded him of Queen Serenities beautiful moon light silver hair.

"Well in the living room you'll find my son DJ, he's 12 and is a freshman in high school"

"Wow" Darien said trying to act as if he didn't know

"Yes, he is very intelligent, but lonely…it's hard making friends with people so much older than you…but anyway I have to start dinner, go in there and introduce yourself, he's very sweet."

Darien nodded as Serena said her goodbyes to Motoki and entered the kitchen to start on the night's dinner.

Darien stood as he watched his son sitting silently watching the news. "You know you shouldn't stare at people they might think your weird…or gay"

"Um…sorry, I was just spacing out" Darien took a set by his son "what are you watching?"

"The news"

"American news? You speak English?"

DJ nodded "my dad is there, in America" Darien heard the sadness in his voice "my names DJ by the way"

"Mamoru" Darien said as the two shook hands "so 12 and in high school, how's that going for you?"

"Could be better" DJ said with a shrug

"Do you mind showing me around tomorrow?"

DJ stared at Darien in shock "I think Rini should show you around…"

"Why?"

"Well she's popular and the two of you will be juniors together…it's not cool to be seen with a freshman let alone a 12 year old"

"I don't care what people think, will you please show me around tomorrow? I'm hoping we could be friends"

DJ looked at Darien with a smile "I would like that…I don't have any in high school…"

"Well you have one now"

"Thanks Mamoru"

Serena walked in to the living smiling at the two boys "dinner time guys"

"Great! I'm starving" yelled Celina as she ran down the stair

"Um…Mamoru you might want to fix a plate fast…Cel seems to eat A LOT"

Darien chuckled to himself _just like her mother_

As they sat down to dinner, Darien watched as Rini came down stairs and embraced her mother "I'm sorry mom" she said as tears fell from her eyes "It's just that lately things have been so weird…"

"What do you mean honey?"

"Well…it's just getting um…well Helios and I…"

"Have you?"

"No" Rini said quickly as Darien sighed in relief, Rini looked at him for a second and then turned back to her mother "can we talk about this later…alone?"

"Yes, but Rini what you did today was inexcusable"

"I'm grounded aren't I?"

Serena nodded as Rini sighed "alright"

"Now go sit down and eat before your dinner gets cold"

Serena walked into the dining room smiling at her children as they ate their food happily. Serena took her seat with a glass of water "Mom, aren't you hungry?" DJ asked concerned

Serena shook her head "no, I'm fine sweet heart"

"You're not feeling well again, are you mom?" Rini asked worried

Darien looked from both his children then back to Serena "I'm fine honey, just tired"

"Mom seriously, you should go to the doctors, what if you have some crazy disease?"

"Rini, not at the dinner table, you're scaring your sister…and besides like I said I'm fine. Nothing for either of you to worry about"

"You should tell dad" DJ blurted out as he quickly looked up to his mother

Serena shook her head and glared at her son "Darien Kenji-Endymion Chiba, you will not tell your father a single word is that understood?"

DJ backed down in his seat; he had never heard his mother yell at him for just mentioning his father's name…Rini looked to Celina as they both looked up at their mother shocked

Serena covered her mouth "I'm so sorry sweetie…I'm just really tired…but please this conversation is not to go to your father, I promise you tomorrow I will speak with Aunt Ami"

Darien stayed quiet listening to the conversations, he was worried.

At that moment a knock came at the door "you guys finish up your dinner and then head off to bed"

Once Serena was gone Darien turned to DJ "is everything alright with your mom?"

DJ looked at his sisters and then back at his plate

"She hasn't eaten very much, almost nothing at all for the past few days…" Rini said sipping her water

"Yea…and her hair changed colors, almost overnight" Celina added

"She said she's fine guys" DJ said calmly wanting to change the subject

"Yea but doesn't she look paler than normal?" Celina asked looking sad

Rini nodded "DJ you really shouldn't of mentioned dad."

"Well you shouldn't have made that comment about their relationship only being about sex!" he retorted

"What's up with your dad?" Darien asked wanting to get more information from his kids

The three children looked at one another before Rini answered "He lives in America, running some hospital down there or something…we don't see him much at all…so don't mention him. Personally he's not really a father"

Darien winced

"Rini stop it, daddy is busy and and has lives to save and and he he…" Celina started crying she stood up and ran to her room

Darien stood up wanting to run after her when Serena and someone Darien didn't expect to see ran into the dining room

"What happened?" Serena looked to the three teens sitting at the table "why did Celina run off crying?"

"I'll go check on her" Seiya said running upstairs, Serena nodded as she turned back to the dining table "well?" she asked

"Um…." Rini began

"I asked about their father" Darien intervened

Serena was quiet "oh" she said softly "what was said that upset her? What did you ask about her father?"

"Just where is he…"

"She's been really upset about her dad not coming to visit so please do not mention him in front of her…she's very sensitive when it comes to her dad…she what you call a daddy's girl" Serena said as her face grew pale

"Mom" Rini said standing up "you don't look so good"

"Celina's fine I just…Serena?" Seiya ran to her side as he saw her bent over a chair "Kids take your plates to your rooms, I'll take care of your mom"

"but-"

"No buts DJ just do it!"

Reluctantly they fallowed what Seiya said and went to their rooms. Darien on the other hand hid himself in the shadows and listened

"Serena" Seiya said again helping her to sit down "Serena you have to tell them"

Serena shook her head "no, I can't for the hundredth time I can't tell them anything…I made a promise, that this responsibility will not affect them….that I would not allow my fate to be Queen, affect my children's lives…I remember living as a princess…the duty and responsibility it came with" she laughed bitterly "no, they won't share the same fate…even if it means my life…"

Seiya stared at his friend with understanding "Let me help you to your room…you need to rest"

Serena nodded "thank you" she said softly.

Darien walked from the shadows and into his room.

The next day Serena dropped off Celina at her middle school as she drove Darien, Rini and DJ to the high school, but stopped a block away.

"Mamoru" Serena said

Darien looked up and made eye contact with Serena "I run the English department among other things, so if there is anything you need just ask, my room is 204, okay?"

Darien nodded confused as to why Serena was getting out of the car "isn't the school a block away?"

Rini and DJ kissed their mother goodbye as Rini jumped into the diver's seat.

"Yes, but Princess Rini doesn't want the school to see her mother driving her, because it might tarnish her poor image."

"WHAT?" Darien yelled as Rini started to drive away "wait we can't just leave her!"

"Oh she'll be fine Mamoru, chill" Rini said waving her one free hand

"Two hands on the steering wheel!" Darien hissed "when did you get your license?"

"Like a month ago why?" she asked confused by Darien's attitude

"Why would you let your mother walk? You both said she's sick!"

"It isn't me, its Ms. Queen-bee, and when I try to argue the point Mom always tells me to let it go….anyway mom said she likes the walk it gives her a chance to clear her mind"

"Well what would your father say? I'm sure he won't like the idea of his wife walking to school when she has a perfectly good car"

"**Ex**-wife, and like he would care, if he really cared he would be here not over there" Rini said with an attitude

"Well maybe he has good reason!"

"Mamoru, don't…don't defend him, so just drop it okay?" DJ grabbed his back pack and zipped it closed

Rini pulled into her parking spot and jumped out of the car running up to her friends Cres, Juno, Vesta, Palla and Hotaru

"Rini where's your mom?" Hotaru asked as Darien and DJ walked up behind them.

"She's walking" Darien said irritated

"Oh, girls this is our new transfer student Mamoru, from America" Rini said smiling

Hotaru's eyes darkened as she stared at 'Mamoru' "Mamoru was it?" her voice was dripping with disgust, the others stared at the teen confused.

Darien nodded _'does she know who I am?'_

_Yes I do._

Darien's eyes widened

_What the hell are you doing here?_

Darien winced as the question was screamed into his head _Ask your friend Galaxia!_He yelled back

"Um…Hello?" Rini asked staring at the two "do you know each other?"

Darien shook his head as did Hotaru "no" they said in unison

"Well you two were staring at each other as if you hated one another"

"It's nothing, come on DJ we need to get my schedule and find out where my first class is, and then I want to check on your mom"

"I'll check on Serena" Hotaru growled _'stay away from her, you've done enough!'_

Hotaru turned around and stormed off.

"Wow Hotaru is normally a nice girl…but it seemed as if she hates you" DJ said surprised

"Yea…seemed that way" Darien said irritated.

The teens dispensed never knowing of the person watching.

"_I hope you know what you are doing my dear" The Queen said as she watched her former son-in-law walk with her grandson into the large school_

"_We have tried everything your highness…this is our last chance" Galaxia whispered "fix what you broke prince…your our last hope" a single golden tear fell from the former enemy as she began to pray to Selene…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my beta ****chimichurri**** for going over this story for me! You are the best!**

**I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,**

_" __it seemed as if she hates you" DJ said surprised_

"_Yea…seemed that way" Darien said irritated._

_The teens dispensed never knowing of the person watching._

"_I hope you know what you are doing my dear" The Queen said as she watched her former son-in-law walk with her grandson into the large school_

"_We have tried everything your highness…this is our last chance" Galaxia whispered "fix what you broke prince…your our last hope" a single golden tear fell from the former enemy as she began to pray to Selene…_

**_A King for a Queen_**

**_Chapter 2_**

"Math, History, Chorus, Lunch B, Mythology, and Creative Writing" Darien read as he and his son walked down the hallway.

"Cool we have almost all the same classes!" DJ said smiling excitedly "have you noticed everyone's staring at us" DJ asked as they stopped at his locker

Darien shrugged, as a tall blonde walked up to the two of them sucking seductively on a blow pop. "So, DJ you gonna introduce me or what?"

Darien stared at the young girl _'where do I know her from? ´ _He thought as he noticed DJ becoming shy and sweaty. Darien looked at his son questionably then back at the blond teen,

She was the same height as Rini, with long blond hair that curled at the ends; she wore a staples floral chiffon dress, which fell just below her bottom. Darien was appalled, how could any self respecting parent allow their daughter to walk out of the house dressed in such a way.

"Like what you see?" she asked suggestively, bring her tongue to lick the blow pop slowly, DJ gulped as Darien rolled his eyes

"M-Mam-mamoru" DJ said in a high pitched voice "this is An-annna—annia"

"Anastasia" The young teen finished as she stared at Darien

Darien's eyes widen in horror "as in Aino Anastasia?"

The girl smiled "the one and only"

"What in god's name are you doing dressed like…like _THAT_?" DJ and Anastasia stared at Darien strangely "I am **positive** that your father would NOT allow you to leave the house, like that!" he said pointing at her super short dress "and trying to be all sexual!" he said waving his hands in the air "What are you thinking?"

DJ couldn't believe it he just stood stunned

Anastasia let out a laugh "okay _Dad _chill, gezz, some friend you got here squirt" she ruffled DJ's hair and walked off laughing as Darien turned to face a now annoyed DJ

"Does your mother know she's here dressed like a trap?"

"What the hell was that?" DJ yelled ignoring his question

"What was what? She's 14!"

"You know very well what I'm talking about; you were acting like some psychopathic father!" DJ slammed his locker "anyway how did you know her last name? And she doesn't leave her house like that; she changes once she gets to school"

Darien tried to think of an answer when the bell went off. "Oh better go, don't want to be late on my first day"

"Whatever, we'll talk about this later" DJ waved as the two parted ways.

After Math and History Darien made his way back to DJ's locker, once he got there he heard a muffled sound "what the…" he turned to the locker and knocked on it

"Help" came a high pitched voice

"DJ?" Darien asked panicked

"34 24 56" was his response

Darien quickly did the combination and opened the door, DJ fell out of the locker breathing heavy, Darien stood him up "what the hell happened? Why the hell were you in your locker?"

"It's not a big deal" he said straightening his clothes

"DJ you were stuffed in your locker! How's that NOT a big deal?"

"Look Mamoru, it happens every day nothing new, so let's drop it okay?"

Darien stared at his son, as his jaw tightened "fine"

The two started to walk to Chorus together "hey Mamoru, my mom doesn't know about the bulling so please don't tell her"

Darien stopped outside the chorus class room "you haven't told her?" DJ shook his head "DJ she can help you"

"Seriously Mamoru, please don't tell her…with her getting sick and all…and the problems with my dad…just please" he stared at Darien pleading

"Fine, but I'm not letting anyone pick on you any more, what has your sister said?"

At that moment Rini came up fallowed by her groupies "said about what?"

"Your little brother being bullied"

Rini laughed "please, if he would of just stayed in his little school and not showed off his 'smarts' he wouldn't be in this predicament, now would you little bro?" DJ just nodded as Rini pushed past him

"Sorry DJ" Crese and the others gave him an apologetic look as they fallowed their pink haired friend.

Darien couldn't believe what he had just heard, how could his little Rini be so rude and cold hearted to her own brother?

As if reading his thoughts DJ mumbled "Leave it Mamoru"

"Why are you two out here?"

Darien and DJ turned to see Serena smiling sweetly at the two "Hi Mom" "Hello Ms. Tsukino" Darien stared at his princess, she looks heavenly in her floral sun dress with a pink cardigan and her hair pulled back into a low pony tail.

"Mamoru, DJ how is your morning?"

"Wonderful" DJ said with a smile as he elbowed Darien

"Yea wonderful" he said sarcastically causing DJ to glare at him

"Well then I will see you inside" Serena smiled at the two and walked to the door "oh and by the way DJ, Mr. Kou will be here today"

"Oh, okay mom" once Serena was in the class Darien turned to DJ

"I didn't know your mother taught chorus"

DJ nodded "oh she just got the job about a year ago; she's really amazing actually…Mr. Kou said that mom was offered a recording deal when she was 16"

Darien was confused he never knew about a recording deal. "Isn't that Kou guy the man from last night?"

DJ nodded "yea, he has been trying to get mom to sign for years now, but she keeps turning him down"

"Why?"

DJ shrugged "for us, we can talk more about this later, but right now we need to get in there"

As they walked in and took their seats Seiya walked in. Rini smiled and waved as the man returned the wave and nodded to DJ, causing Rini so roll her eyes.

Walking over to Serena, Seiya kissed her gently on the cheek causing the class to awe and oo as Darien glared.

"Now now class, today I would like to welcome a very special guest back. When I was in high school he was a part of a famous idol group called the Three Lights, now he's a successful music producer, and my very close friend, please welcome Mr. Seiya Kou"

"Thank you" Seiya said as the class clapped "I am only here to observe the class today, I am very interested in signing one student in particular, but I was asked to not reveal said person's name" he said smirking at Serena.

The class turned to look at an annoyed Rini.

Serena clapped her hands causing everyone to turn to her "Today you each will come up and sing a song; it will give me an idea on where to place you."

Serena smiled at her niece Vesta, Rei's daughter, as she rose her hand "Sensei, can you sing us a song before we begin" Serena smiled at the young girl as the rest of the class cheered.

"All right all right" Serena said laughing "only one"

Vesta and the other sat back in their seats as Rini laid her head on the desk, '_great here's another thing she out shines me on'_

Darien looked over at his daughter "DJ, what's up with your sister?"

DJ looked over at his sister and laughed "oh that, it's nothing" he said shaking his head "Rini hates mom being here, the guys think she's a goddess and the girls think she's as elegant and beautiful as a Queen" he said with a laugh

_If only they knew _Darien thought

"There really isn't anything mom can't do…she's this amazing person that Rini desperately wishes to be like, but feels she can't"

Darien turned to Darien and laughed "what kinda idiotic question is that? Of course I love my mother more than anything! She's my best friend…I love my sister too…I just wish she could see that she more like mom then she thinks…"

Darien nodded as Serena took a seat at a golden guitar. "Your mother plays?"

"Seiya taught her when she was 16…"

Darien didn't know what to think, he was starting to learn this whole other side of his princess he had never known about. Seiya sat behind the piano and started to play as Serena sat on her desk with her guitar.

Once the song was over, the class erupted in cheers and applause as Serena and Seiya bowed

Darien stared at Serena, she still sounded beautiful, he smiled as he noticed her voice had matured, but for some reason he felt like this was Serena's way of saying good bye…as if she was making amines with her life.

"That's why Seiya keeps trying to talk mom into recording" DJ whispered smiling proudly at his mother.

Darien nodded staring longingly at the blonde "She's amazing"

Soon one by one each student came up to perform their song.

"So what happened when she was 16? Why didn't she take the recording contract?"

DJ looked to his sister who had her head in her hands looking annoyed as her friends went on talking about how amazing Serena was. "Because of Rini" he said quietly "Mom was pregnant with Rini"

"That still shouldn't have stopped her"

"Yea, well…Mom said that she didn't want to raise Rini on the road, well none of us for that matter…she said that she was never able to have a normal child hood and wanted that for us…I still don't know what she meant by that, grandma and grandpa said she had a normal childhood, but mom said differently…"

"What about your dad?"

DJ laughed "please, he was in America"

"I'm sure he would have supported her" Darien defended

"You know you have this thing about defending my dad, and you don't even know him…" DJ said as he raised an eyebrow but Darien only shrugged

"anyway mom went through her pregnancy without my father…she told him about the pregnancy and also that she was fine…that she had my aunts to support her...but he still stayed in America…even though mom told him it was okay, it wasn't. He could have come here and studied…but it's always been that way…he has always chosen work over us" DJ took a deep breath "he promised he'd be here for me" he whispered

"DJ…"

"He promised he'd be here to help me transition…since he was my age when he started high school…" DJ shook his head "but he was too busy to make it in time…it was just another empty promise…" Darien felt the tears come to his eyes as he stared at his son, he was heartbroken…he caused his son this pain…

"I'm sorry" Darien whispered

"Nah, don't worry about it man…it's not a big deal…I have my mom, my Uncle Motoki, seven over protective Aunts, and their crazy over protective husbands…and then there's my friends Zye, Nathan, and Jay…its kinda funny their almost more like my body guards then friends"

Darien smiled those boys were DJ's body guards…his generals.

"Rini Chiba you're up" Serena announced causing Darien and DJ to turn their attention to Rini as she sat at the piano

When she was finished the class clapped, Rini smiled as she walked to seat. Darien smiled lovingly—he had no clue his little girl could sing. "She's wonderful"

DJ elbowed Darien "don't tell me you're crushing on my sister"

Darien's eyes went wide "why would you say that?" he asked turning green

DJ just laughed "my sister is liked by half the school, it's honestly annoying…I wouldn't be surprised if you were to join her little fan club…" DJ laughed as he saw the disgusted look on his father's face.

"DJ Chiba, your next" Serena said smiling, Darien noticed Seiya sitting up smiling at DJ.

"_This auto be good"_ Darien heard one of the upper class men say with a laugh

"_What a nerd"_ another student whispered

"_He looks scared"_ another said laughing

"Shut up" Darien hissed causing some of the girls to shut their mouths "you can do it DJ" Darien cheered causing Rini to look at him. She looked thankful

"Breath DJ, you can do this" Serena whispered

"I'm fine mom" DJ sat behind the piano and began his song. Once it was over the class was silent; Seiya stood up and placed his arm around a smiling DJ "great job"

"Thank you" DJ said quietly as the class still sat silent "why are they so quiet?" he whispered to his mother

"I think you just knocked their socks off, as they say" Serena whispered, her eyes full of pride.

After five minutes the class cheered.

Darien stood clapping, he couldn't believe that was his 12 year old son—Darien smiled proudly, he had really missed out on his children's lives…it made him wonder if his two children sounded this amazing he wondered what talent his little Celina held.

DJ smiled as the bell rang, Seiya turned to DJ as Darien walked over to them "I really wish your mom would let me sign you and her" he said running his hand through his hair

"Not till he's graduates high school" Serena said sternly as she started to pack her stuff up "then he can make his decision…"

Darien smiled he was happy that Serena put the kids studies first

"What about Rini?" DJ asked "Seiya-san she's been working really hard…she wants this more than I do"

Seiya looked to Serena who sighed "look DJ, your sister has a lovely voice, but it hasn't developed fully yet…and besides I see something greater in your sister's future…"

Serena and Seiya shared a knowing look at Serena let out a breath "greater future" she mumbled, As much as she hated it, her daughter will one day be ruler of the Moon. Just as DJ would become ruler of the Earth and Celina the Ruler of the sun. If only she could shield this future from her children a little longer…but as she stood there her smile disappeared, her head began to ache…she placed her hand over her eyes as the dizziness set in _'not now'_ she hissed

"Mom are we having lunch together today?" DJ inquired turning to his mother "Mom?" he asked worried as Serena took a seat

"Ms. Tsukino…are you alright?" Darien asked concerned "you look pale"

DJ knelt down besides his mother as Rini walked into the classroom "Mom I forgot my…mom?" Rini ran to her mother's side "what's wrong? Are you sick? Are you not feeling well again?"

"Rini calm down honey, I'm fine" Serena said in a soft voice "did you forget your lunch money?" she asked trying to change the subject as she shakily pulled her wallet out of her bag.

Hotaru walked in after Rini, she shared a look with Seiya and Darien before grabbing Serena's bag from her "Let me get it Sere"

"Thank you Hotaru…take whatever you need Rini, Hotaru if you need anything or one of the girls need some go ahead and give it to them" Hotaru nodded as she handed a twenty to Rini.

"Mamoru, DJ why don't you two go on ahead while Hotaru and I take care of your mother" Seiya suggested "Seren…keep your hand over your forehead" Serena looked to her friend with her one hand still on her forehead "it might make your _head_ feel better" Hotaru looked to Serena then to Seiya "because her _head_ is _glowing_" the raven haired starlight growled out as he stared at the Senshi of Saturn intently

Hotaru looked at him strangely "Glowing?" after a few moments it hit her…man it's a shame the Senshi don't share a telepathic connection with the starlight's. "Oh…_oh" _she looked to Serena '_Princess your moon sign is showing do not move your hand'_

Serena's eyes went wide; her moon sign is showing…_shit shit shit_

"Seiya-kun is right, you three head to the cafeteria…I'll stay here and help"

Rini turned to her friend "but you were suppose to show me that new magazine you brought"

Hotaru shook her head "Later Rini"

"I'm not leaving, I want to help" DJ said as Rini left the class room upset.

"DJ you have to be hungry…just go and we'll watch out for your mom promise"

"Hotaru's right DJ, I'll be fine honey." DJ stared at his mother disbelievingly. Taking a breath Hotaru looked to Darien, pleading him to take the young prince away from here.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Serena mumbled laying her head into her lap.

'_what's wrong with her?" _Darien telepathically asked Hotaru

"_Nothing we can't handle, now take the young prince and go"_

"Hotaru, stop being so rude, he's just trying to help" came Serena's mumbled voice.

"_Her birth mark is showing, now either you get the young prince out of here now or we're going to have a lot of explaining to do"_

With a nod of understanding Darien grabbed DJ's arm "your mom's right…we should go"

"But"

"You trust them don't you?" DJ nodded "well then your mothers in good hands…now let's go my stomach is growling"

After grabbing their lunch Darien and DJ walked out to the bleacher by the football field to eat and talk.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned

DJ shook his head "no, honestly I'm not…not at all…"

"What's up? You can tell me"

Taking a deep breath DJ looked out at the foot ball field "it's just that, since my mom has gotten sick…things have been kinda strange"

"How so?"

"well you know how I told you, I have 7 over protective Aunts and their over protective husbands…well since mom has started getting sick they are even more protective and secretive…but the really weird part of it is that every time mom falls ill one of them magically show up" DJ looked to Darien confused "it's as if they can sense her or something…"

"I've noticed there is always one adult in your house at all times, even when your mother's home"

"Yea that's the other strange thing, it never use to be that way, now it's almost like their taking turns standing guard or something"

"What else have you seen?" Darien asked. He knew that something serious was happening to Serena, something that was causing the scouts to become protective of her, more so then normal…

"well…you haven't met her yet, but my Aunt Suzan moved back just to be by my mother…but everytime she comes over it's as if someone died…she looks so grim and sad…then there's Hotaru…you even mention my dad and she just goes off…but that's not as bizarre as when she's around its almost like the room gets colder…like death is coming…honestly it really freaks me out" DJ looked to the ground as a golden tear fell from his eyes "honestly Mamoru, I think my mom's dying…I know it sounds crazy but…I feel like there's signs everywhere I look"

Darien stared at the young boy in shock "don't say that DJ" he said sternly

"No really Mamoru, everything she's been doing lately is as if she's preparing for the end…she's been trying to call my dad, but he's been too busy to listen to her…" he took a deep breath "then there's me…"

"What about you?"

"I can't believe I'm telling you this…Mamoru…I can talk to the earth"

Darien remained quiet as his eyes grew large "you can what?"

DJ tapped his foot rapidly as he looked around "I-I can talk to-to the earth…I know I sound mental but its true…the other day I-I was sitting under a large tree in the park…I was talking to myself…when I started to hear a whisper…at first I was freaked out…but after a while it just felt…right"

"What did the whisper say?"

"_I'm here for you_" DJ repeated "Then there are the plants in and around our house…I can feel when they need water or soil…or more sun…" he ran his hands though his dark hair "seriously Mamoru am I going crazy?"

Darien looked to his son, understanding in his eyes "no" he shook his head "you're not" he looked out to the field, so the earth was calling to his son… "Have you told anyone yet?"

DJ shook his head "I want to tell mom…I want to tell her everything but…" tears sprung to the young teen's eyes "What if she does die and I never get the chance…?"

Taking a breath Darien handed the preteen a tissue "DJ why don't you go and get some water and wash your face before we head to Mythology, I don't want your mom to worry"

DJ nodded "hey Mamoru…Thanks"

Once DJ was gone Darien sighed "you can come out now Hotaru"

It was as if the Senshi of Saturn materialized right before his eyes "He's right you know" Darien turned around to face the goddess of death. "She's dying…and it's your fault"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my beta ****chimichurri**** for going over this story for me! You are the best!**

**I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,**

**__****_King for a Queen_**

**_Chapter 3_**

Disbelief, anger…his blue eyes stared at the Senshi of death with pure hatred "what do you mean she's _dying_?"

"." Hotaru said slowly

Darien ignoring the sarcasm and continued with his questioning "Why? How?"

Rolling her eyes she walked down the bleachers and stood in front of the prince "Because of you"

"You established that already, but why is it my fault and if it is why haven't any of you contacted me?"

"She gave us orders not to"

"Then why tell me now huh? Why bring me here? Why interrupt _my_ life, if she didn't want me here in the first place!"

"First off-Galaxia brought you here! She did it on her own accord; secondly, if it was up to me you'd be dead"

Darien started to laugh as he rubbed his temple "You know I'm really sick and tired of all the nastiness and the guilt from all of you! Do you not understand that I have a life? That SHE made the choice to divorce ME? I never wanted the god damn divorce; she was the one who gave me no choice!

So if you really want to take your fucking immature childish tantrum out on anyone take it out on her!" Darien yelled pointing at the school

Hotaru eyes flashed a dark purple, causing Darien to flinch, but for only a second before regaining his composure. "I'm not scared Hotaru! This is my planet and you WILL respect me while you're here"

Hotaru only laughed as she tried to calm her nerves "I think I understand why Alex sent you back"

"Why?"

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself" she said walking down the steps

"Why is she dying, Hotaru?"

Hotaru turned around to find desperation in Darien's eyes "please" he whispered

Shaking her head she turned back to the steps "because you abandoned her" and with that Hotaru continued on her way, leaving Darien to stew in his thoughts.

Darien sat down on a step; he shook his head as he let out a breath of frustration, he wasn't concerned about his life…no, even though it sounded that way. What he cared about was the life of his family, the life of his princess and lover. How could he have let things get so jumbled…work? Work was never as important as his family…how could he put something as trivial as a job, before his kids? His wife?

Before his marriage to Serena, he knew he was ready to become King of Crystal Tokyo…then Serena came up and told him that she didn't want to raise their children as royalty…she wanted a normal life for her kids, as long as she could give them. Never being able to deprive her anything, he had agreed. Going from a super hero to a normal everyday Joe, wasn't something Darien was use to.

Still that was no reason to turn his back on his kids…or his lover.

"Long day?" as if reading his mind said princess stood behind him "May I?" she asked pointing to the space next to him. Darien nodded as he stared at her

The two sat in silence for what seemed like eternity "Missing your family?" she asked sweetly

Darien nodded "More then I can say" he whispered looking to his hands

"Mamoru" Serena whispered causing Darien to look up at her "I'm sure that your family misses you as well, but they're always with you no matter where you are" Darien couldn't help but smile at her sweetness. "You're a part of our family now too" Serena looked back out at the foot ball field "Thank you for befriending DJ"

"Oh it's no problem at all" Darien said laying his head down in his lap and looking up at Serena "He's a great kid"

Serena only smiled not looking back at him "yea he is"

"He told me his father was supposed to come back…"

He watched as Serena's face flashed pain, before she shook it off "yes" She said simply "I don't know what Rini or DJ have told you, nor do I wish to know, but my husband isn't a bad man…he simply lost his way."

"What do you mean?" Darien felt his heart pound in his chest _'she called me husband not ex…'_

"Something you'll learn when your older is that life gives us many choices…but it is up to us to fallow the paths that will truly define us as people, we must not only consider our own happiness in those decisions, but also the happiness of others…such as Friends and family….sometimes it causing us to make sacrifices, but that's what makes us mature and grow."

Darien looked out at the field in front of him, allowing the words to sink in. "Thank you" he said silently as Serena nodded "how are you feeling?"

Serena giggled "much better thank you, I get migraines nothing a tube of pain killers can't cure" the two laughed as she stood

"Here" she said handing him a piece of paper "this will excuse you for being late, just do me a favor and keep our conversation to yourself" she said with a wink "Don't let my kids know I come out here please…they tend to worry too much" she said smiling as Darien nodded

"See you in English Mamoru" Serena said waving as she left the field.

Darien took a deep breath as he looked to the sky '_sometimes it causing us to make sacrifices, but that's what makes us mature and grow'_ "I sacrificed alright…I sacrificed my family for my own happiness…"

With his hands in his pockets he headed back into the school.

"Helios" Rini giggled as the young man kissed her neck. Helios pushed Rini against her locker smiling as he kissed her softly on the lips

"You taste like cupcakes" he mumbled

"And you taste like cookies" Rini giggled kissing him more passionately

"And I'm gonna rip your tongue out your mouth if you don't step away from her now!" Darien growled as he walked up to the two teens. Helios and Rini separated quickly.

Rini glared at her father as Helios backed away slowly his eyes wide in fear "Endymion" he whispered

Rini turned to her boyfriend confused "no, his name is Mamoru, he's our new transfer student and incredibly annoying!" she hissed glaring daggers at the teen.

"What are you doing out here? Making out no less!"

"That's none of your fucking business!" Rini hissed,

Helios on the other hand was scared shit less. His eyes still wide as Darien stared him down "Rini…I have to go…to class…because that's what's right….and I um…ya…"

Rini confused by his fright, leaned into kiss him good bye, but Helios only pulled away and shook her hand "see you later" he said quickly

As he walked by Darien he bowed his head and whispering an "I'm sorry"

'_Did he just shake my hand?" _Rini thought_. _Darien only stared at his daughter, who looked pissed off and confused. "Are you happy now?" she screamed "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you? You're supposed to be in class yet here you are making out with some…some HULIGAN!"

"He's not a hooligan! He's my B.O.Y.F.R.I.E.N.D!"

Darien shook his head "You're too young to have a boyfriend! And what is this crap about not protecting your little brother? I will not allow you to continue to act in such a disgraceful manner!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER SO BACK OFF!" Rini screamed

By this time Rini and Darien hadn't noticed the small gathering of students.

"DON'T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME YOUNG LADY! I RA-"

"MAMORU!" Darien turned around to find Hotaru staring at him "I think WE ALL should get to class" Hotaru said staring death glares at the students around.

Soon everyone went back to their own classes as Hotaru walked up to a still angry Darien and a very embarrassed upset Rini. "Let's go Rini" she said grabbing her young friends arm and pulling her away

"You know Anastasia was right about you, you are crazy!" Rini said pulling out of Hotaru grip

"Well if you girls would show a little more decorum I wouldn't have to act 'crazy'" Darien growled _'oh she is so grounded when I turn back to normal!"_

"That's enough" Hotaru said irritated "Darien it's time for last period" she turned to Rini "and for you"

"What?"

"Don't what me! Are you trying to give your mother a heart attack? Do you not know that you're making her look bad?"

"You know what Hotaru; I am really sick and tired of you constantly sticking up for my mother! Its ridicules, you're my friend NOT hers, and to answer your question NO I don't care if I make my mother look bad, why should I? She's a weak air headed moron, who will never amount to anything more than a little school teacher!"

"Rini" Darien said calmly as he noticed Serena standing behind his daughter

"Shut up Mamoru" Rini screamed as she continued with her speech, not realizing the look of terror on Hotaru face "Everyone thinks she's so fucking perfect it makes me sick! She's not perfect; she's far from _ever_ being perfect! Everything she touches turns to ash, she ruined my life! I was never good enough for her, no she always had to outdo me in everything! The only one she cares about is my twit of a brother DJ!"

"Rini" Darien said louder but Rini ignored him

"I hate her and everything about her! She's a bad mother and I wish I was never a part of her to begin with!"

"Is that how you feel?" Rini stood frozen as she heard her mother's soft voice behind her. Darien and Hotaru stared at their princess as her face stayed emotionless

"I…" Rini looked to the ground

"I'm sorry I've been such a disappointment to you Rini…See you all in class" without another word Serena walked away

Hotaru turned to Rini—who was standing in shock—shaking her head Hotaru stared at Rini with disappointing eyes

"Hotaru I didn't…"

"stop" Hotaru said sternly "There's so much you just don't get Rini…that woman has done everything she can to protect you and your siblings, all she has ever wanted was to give you all a normal life…especially you…you have no clue what your mother is capable of or what she has gone through…your just too caught up in your own little selfish world to see what's really in front of you…"

Hotaru turned to Darien—who was also staring at his daughter with disappointing eyes—turning back to Rini she said "and when the time comes for me to stand beside my true Sovereign…it won't be you…it will be your mother"

Her last statement confused her as she watched her childhood friend walk away. Darien soon followed suit, leaving Rini standing alone.

**Creative Writing**

Stepping into his creative writing class, Darien looked around to find Amara sitting at Serena's desk. He took his seat by his son and looked down to see Rini sitting with her head down.

"They must have had a fight"

Darien turned to his son confused "Who?"

He pointed to Rini "Rini and her friends"

"Oh" Darien said seeing Vesta, Crese, Palla, Juno, and Hotaru sitting away from his daughter looking irritated. _'They must have found out what happened'_

_"_I wonder what happened to my mother" DJ said concerned "She never misses class"

"Okay class, Hello....Shut up!" Amara screamed causing all the kids to stiffened "Rini head up" Amara said coldly

Rini slowly raised her head only to hide her face in her hands.

"Tsukino-sensei will not be here today, but do not fret she left me your assignment and home work assignment for today and tomorrow" a few hand flew up "No questions, your assignment is to write a creative story with the title "Mother" and your home work assignment is to research the Moon, I want 5 pages on the Goddess Selene"

The class looked at their new teacher stunned "Mom wouldn't a sign anything like that" DJ spoke out

"Your right, I made it up, now write" she hissed

It was finally the end of the school day.

DJ and Darien sat waiting for Celina to run threw the door as Rini walked over to her friends.

"We don't want to hear it Rini" Vesta hissed, her long red hair dancing around her.

"How could you be so rude and mean to your own mother?" Crese asked shaking her head

"You really hurt her Rini" Palla said tears in her eyes "we were here when she almost pasted out"

"What do you mean my mom almost pasted out?" DJ asked glaring at the girls

"We walked in to class and found Hotaru calling Aunt Amara on the phone with Aunt Serena in her arms" Juno answered wrapping her arms around the blue haired teen

"Why didn't you tell me?" DJ asked turning to his Aunt

"I need to call my dad" Rini said softly before Amara could answer

"Your mother doesn't want him to know Rini" Amara said callously

Rini shook her head "I'm not going to tell him about that, I just need to speak with him"

Darien walked over to Rini "I'll walk her out to the field" he said looking to Hotaru, who nodded as did Amara.

"Thank you" Rini said softly

Before they left Amara spoke up "Mamoru right?" Darien nodded "make sure she said nothing to her father about her mother's illness"

_She doesn't know you're him _Hotaru told him telepathically _only I, Alex and Helios know who you really are_

Darien looked to Amara and nodded; he fallowed his heartbroken daughter out to the football field "Rini I'll give you your privacy"

"But-"

"Whatever you have to say to your father say it, I'm sure he would want to know" and with that said he walked away from her, finding a place where she couldn't see or hear him.

Dialing the familiar number she took a deep breath _'please answer'_

"Hello" came her father's voice

There was silence for a moment "hello" Darien said once more

"You really answered" She was surprised, many times before she had tried to call her father, but never got through.

"Of course angel" Darien fought back the tears;_I really have neglected her…_ "Rini honey, are you alright?" he asked concerned

There was once more silence "Rini honey you can tell me...what's the matter?"

"Daddy I messed up so bad" she said crying "I really messed up daddy, I hurt mom...I hurt her so bad"

"Awe honey" it took everything in him not to run back to her and hold her "tell me what happened"

"You're not too busy?" she asked softly

Darien sat on the ground feeling like a horrible person "No honey I'm all ears"

"Thank you" she said softly "Mom and I had a really bad fight...I said something's I should of never said"

"Did you mean them?"

"No Never!" she said out load "I love mamma, I was just so upset and aggravated...I took it out on her"

"Rini-"

"I told her I hated her! I told her that I thought she was the worse mother ever!...." there was silence "I never meant it....I've just been so angry, and tired and everyone has been treating mom like some saint and then here comes DJ and he gets the big recording deal and is the smart kid who gets to skip grades, everyone expects me to just stand by his side and help him out when when...that was your job! You promised him you would be here to help him through this!

You told him that he wouldn't be in this alone; you told US you would never leave!

And you left!

You left and haven't even made an effort to see us! I'm angry I'm so god damn angry all the time. I fell like my life is going completely wrong direction! All I wanted was my father to comfort me to tell me it will be alright, I miss my DAD!

But you're too busy saving and helping strangers to help or save your own children! It isn't fair!

My mother is sick so very sick and no one will tell us what's going on!...." Rini stopped rambling as she gasped "oh no" she said in a whisper "I wasn't suppose to tell you..." she quickly hung the phone up

"Rini?" Darien asked in to the phone, but got nothing but the dial tone

He turned when he heard sniffing, there stood a red tear soaked Rini "Rini" he whispered

"I messed up Mamoru" she whispers a sob "I told him"

Darien just stood staring at her "I told him mom is sick...after they told me not too..." She shook her head "I'm so stupid!" she screamed hitting her head hard

With her hands

Darien ran up to her and grabbed her hands "stop it Rini" he demanded "stop it!" he tightened his grip on her "you're not stupid, don't ever say that!" Rini looked up at him

"I didn't mean any of it" she whispered "I didn't mean any of those terrible things I said to her...I love her" she sobbed into his chest "I didn't mean it...I'm just so angry...Mamoru...I'm just so so angry"

The two fell to the ground as Darien kept his arms firmly around her shaking body "I know Rini...I know" he whispered

After a few moments of crying Darien was able to get Rini to walk back to the classroom.

On their way back Rini looked at the young man beside her "you know...it's weird but for some reason...I feel safe around you...like I can trust you with anything" she whispered "but not in the way I feel about Helios, don't think I'm crazy, alright?" Darien nodded "it's a feeling I've only experienced with my...father"

Darien stared at her as a small smile crepe across his face "that not crazy" he said as they both smiled at each other "so tell me about this _boyfriend_"

Rini giggled "don't say it like that" she said punching his arm playfully "he's super sweet...he treats me wonderful, it's so hard for me to explain how he makes me feel. I know it sounds strange but since the first time I saw him...I knew"

"Knew what?" he asked

"That he was the one...he was my soul mate" Darien went pale, but recovered quickly "when I was a kid my mother and aunts told me stories about my mother and father...when they first met...and the love they shared..." Darien smiled at the memory "I've always wanted that...and now I have it...with him"

Darien looked at his daughter and saw the same unconditional love sparkling in her eyes. "That's nice Rini" he said smiling "but maybe you two should cool it with the make out sessions..."

Rini blushed "I know...but it's like we can't keep our hands off each other lately...he just-"

Darien held his hand up to stop her "please Rini for the sake of my sanity...don't tell me" Rini could only laugh

"You're so weird" she said with a smile

The two laughed as they walked into the classroom to find a happy Celina

"RINI!" she screamed as she ran up and hugged her older sister

"Whoa, you seem happy" Rini said laughing as the little blond nodded

"I am! I made a new friend!"

"Cel, that's great!" Rini hugged her sister, knowing that this was an exciting moment for the little blonde. Celina pulled away sensing her sister's sadness.

"Rini? Are you still sad about what happened between you and mamma?" Rini only looked at her sister surprised "Hotaru filled me in...It's alright oniisan, Don't be sad mamma knows you didn't mean it...she knows you were just upset...we all have been for a while, but don't worry everything will be better now" she said smiling as she kissed her sister on the cheek and ran to her twin brother "DJ sorry I've been so distant with you...You and I have always been together, so when you were sent to high school I was jealous...I am very proud of you" DJ smiled sweetly at her as he embraced her

"I love you and miss you Cel" DJ whispered in her hair, Celina nodded smiling

"Well you know you always have Zye, Nathan and Jay"

Celina blushed "Ooo-ooo blushing are we?" Crese teased "does someone have a crush?"

Darien's smile faded, no not his little bug…she wasn't suppose to grow up…no…

"Well..." Celina began blushing even more

"Oh my god!" Juno screamed "you're dating one of them aren't you?"

"What?" Palla screamed in excitement

"Who? Which one?" Vesta insisted

Darien and DJ glared at Celina, who was still blushing "Nathan" she said quietly

Darien fainted

"WHAT?" DJ screamed "When did this happen?"

Before Celina could speak Amara walked over smiling "we can carry this conversation after we pick Mamoru off the ground and get home"

Rini looked at the fallen Darien "god he's so weird" she said laughing

As they walked to the car DJ glared at his sister "we're not done talking"

Celina only smiled ---------------------

Her head was pounding as she lay motionless. Sweat dripped form her forehead, her eyes were heavy that she could not open them. She heard familiar voices…

"She's burning up" the fire goddess worried "What are we going to do? We can't take her to a hospital….not while her moon sign is present"

"I don't know Rei" Michele said placing a cool cloth onto her forehead "we can't hide her here forever…they'll start to ask questions" Rei and Michele walked to the window

"We should call you know who"

"No" the two turned to Serena who was panting as she sat up "you can't call him"

"Sere you really need to lie down" Rei said pushing her down gently

"Rei please, you can't tell him…he made his choice, he's happy where he's at, I will not be the reason he has to quit what he loves"

"He loves you and his children Sere" Rei said gently trying not to upset her friend

"Princess…you're not getting any better…maybe you should tell at least your children, they would understand"

"Understand that I would have to leave them to live on the moon and rule the galaxy?"

"But if you stay here you'll die! Lunarians were not meant to stay on earth" Michele was feeling desperate now, she didn't want to see her princess die. "Please Princess you must speak to his majesty!"

"Sere…I hate to do this but…if you do not tell them soon…we'll be forced to tell Darien" Rei took a breath "we are to protect you…so if that means disobeying a direct order then so be it"

The Senshi of Neptune nodded, with a breath Serena looked to her friends "Let me think about it okay?" the two nodded as DJ screamed her name.

"Mom" they heard a young boy yell from down stairs

"They can't see me like this" Serena started to panic "I haven't been able to speak to Rini"

"I'll head down" Rei said kissing Serena on the cheek "we love you Serena…please just think about it" Serena smiled and nodded.

**DOWN STAIRS**

"MOM" DJ yelled again

"DJ" Rei called as she rushed down stairs

"Aunt Rei?" he looked around the room "where's mom?"

"Your mother is resting right now, you need to keep your voice down" Rei looked to Amara _'she's getting worse' _Amara's eyes widen in terror _'she can't even get out of bed…she's burning up and her moon sign will not disappear…I believe she's dying'_

Amara pushed Rei out of her way as she flew up the steps into Serena's room. DJ and the others looked to Rei confused and worried

"Mom's not doing so well is she" everyone turned to Rini who was standing by Darien.

"She's fine it's just a migraine"

"Don't lie to me Aunt Rei; I can feel it…I can't explain it but it's like I can feel her life…her energy…as if she's slipping away from us..."

"No she's not" Rei said sternly _Her powers are awakening…_

"Then what is it?" the pink haired teen demanded "I am so tired of all of you beating around the bush with us! We are her family we deserve to know what's going on!"

"Mom" Vesta said walking up to her mother "Rini's right…if there's something wrong with Aunt Serena…we should know"

Rei turned her head as tears started to fall from her face "it isn't my place"

"Then I'm going to see her" Rini said walking to the stairs.

"Rini no" Hotaru said quickly "you must leave her alone…"

"No" Rini said turning to Hotaru "I won't, she's my mother"

"Trust me Rini…you'll find out soon enough" she said turning to Darien "I think it's time we contact his majesty" _'I fear her end is nearing…'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to my beta ****chimichurri**** for going over this story for me! You are the best!**

**I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,**

_King for a Queen_

_Chapter 4_

--CELINA ROOM--

"and then he yelled at me! In the middle of the hallway! I swear Lina that Mamoru guy may be super hot, but something is defiantly wrong with his mental state."

"Anna…maybe you shouldn't be wearing such revealing clothing…I mean it might send the wrong impression" Celina laughed at her blonde companion

Anastasia, daughter of Mina and Kunzite, waved her hand in the air dismissing her comment all together "forget it, anyway so tell me what's this about you dating Juno's little brother?"

Celina blushed as she stared up at her ceiling "well…it was a few weeks ago…and we were-"

"Oh my god! He kissed you didn't he?"

Celina only covered her blushing face with her hands "How do you do that?"

"I knew it! I told you I had a talent when it comes to matters of the heart" Anastasia screamed as she jumped up and down on Celina's bed "Ooo-ooo DJ's gonna kill him now!" she said laughing as Celina threw her bunny pillow at her face

"Stop that" she said laughing "and besides DJ isn't that immature, Nathan is one of his best friends, I'm sure he doesn't even care"

"Yea, whatever you say Lina" Anastasia laughed as Apollo also let out a quiet chuckle from his cage.

---DJ ROOM---

"Dude when the hell did you start dating my sister?" DJ yelled, as he tried to cool his temper

Nathan put his hands up in defense "um…a few weeks ago" he said closing his eyes as he waited for DJ's reaction

Nathan was as tall as DJ (which was pretty tall for a 12 year old) with short zack efron brown hair.

There was nothing, DJ just sat staring at his scared friend in shock "hey DJ…you alright man?" Jay, Jadeite and Rei's son, asked concerned

"I think he's in shock" Zye, Amy and Zoisite child, said poking him

Jay slapped Nathan, Lita and Nephrite son, upside his head "ouch!"

"What were you thinking numb nuts? We said no dating each other's sisters!"

"I'm sorry! I mean after we kissed…ops" This caused Gaia, DJ's pure white Eskies, to growl

"YOU KISSED HER?" DJ screamed "I'm gonna kill you!" he growled jumping on top of the brown headed boy

"Whoa, you think we should stop him?" Zye asked looking to Jay

Zye was the shortest out of the group with short blond hair and bright blue eyes, Jay was the second tallest with spiky red hair and dark purple eyes "No" he said simply

"But he might actually kill him" Zye said pointing at the two fighting on the floor, as Nathan was obviously losing

Jay only shrugged "let's see if Mr. High school genius has any good Manga to read"

"I like Manga" Zye said smiling forgetting about the fight.

As they sat on DJ's bed holding a stack of manga's all that could be heard between their laughter was the sounds of poor Nathan, who was pleading for his life

"I'm sorry man! Please OUCH shit that hurt…no no please don't hit me with OUCH!"

---RINI ROOM---

"Rini we know that you're taking this thing with your dad hard, but that still gives you no right to go off on your mother or treat her with such disrespect" Vesta said laying on a giant pink bean bag.

"I know" Rini said staring out the window at the full moon "Everything has just been so weird lately"

"You've noticed it too?" Crese, Mina and Kunzites oldest daughter, asked looking hopeful as Rini nodded "thank god, I thought I was the only one…I started to believe I was going crazy"

"I've noticed it too, I overheard my mom talking about some princess and how she has to save her or something" Juno, Lita and nephrites oldest, said as she played with Palla's hair "I just figured she was drunk"

"My mom's been really weird too, she's been really protective about your mother lately…it's kinda scary"

"I can image Vesta, gezz I never want to piss your mother off" Palla, Amy and Zoisite oldest, said with a laugh as Vesta playfully threw a stuffed cat at her "hey you almost hit Diana" she yelled as she held the cat protectively

"What has been bothering me is Hotaru…what was that about his Majesty?...and the way she looks at Mamoru…it's as if she knows him…but hates him"

"You know Rini that's not the first time I've heard one of them refer to your father as Majesty…" Crese spoke up

"Me either" Juno added

"Sometimes I hear my father call him that…" Palla said confused

"Do you think it's an inside joke or something?" Vesta asked as the others shrugged

"I still don't understand why she gets to be down there and we don't!" Rini said annoyed "she's my mother"

"We know your upset Rini, but let's just do as we're told alright?" Crese said placing a soft hand on her friends shoulders Rini smiled at her fellow prink haired friend and nodded

"Besides this conversation is lame, let talk about something else" Vesta said clapping her hands together

"Like what?" Rini asked curiously

"Helios!" The four girls said in unison

Rini blushed "what about him?"

"How have you two been?" Juno asked with a smile

"Good…except for some reason every time Celina comes around she always asks him strange questions and then giggles and runs away"

"What kind of questions?"

"Well the other day she asked him "do you like horses?""

"That doesn't seem strange" Crese said shrugging her shoulders

"Well the strange thing was, Helios seemed to get really REALLY uncomfortable…as if she knew something I didn't"

"Do you think Helios is secretly a horse disguised as a teen age boy?" Palla asked seriously

The four other girls sweet dropped as they stared at their blue haired friend "what?" she asked innocently as she was attacked by many brightly color pillows.

Diana smiled as she watched a massive pillow fight erupt.

Darien sat in his room, hands covering his tear soaked face. He was lost and didn't know what to do. He had somehow gained the trust of two of his children, if he was to come out and reveal himself now; he knew he would lose them forever. But the information he received was not helping the situation neither, Serena was dying.

Darien looked up as a knock came to his door. Blond curls, bright blue eyes and a sweet smile greeted him "Celina" Darien said wiping his tears away quickly. The young girl smiled and closed the door behind her

"You're worried about mom aren't you daddy?" Darien stared at his daughter in shock, giggling she took a seat next to her father and smiled up at him "Don't worry, I'm the only one who knows…well besides Alex, Hotaru and Helios that is…but they don't know I know" the little girl giggled again ignoring her father's shocked appearance. "You know, I find it kinda funny that Rini is dating a horse"

Darien shook his head as his eyes met with her sapphire eyes "how..."

"How'd I know? Or how is Rini dating a horse?" she asked amusement in her voice, Darien only raised an eyebrow, telling her he was in no mood for games. Shrugging her shoulders she looked down at her hands "I've always known, since I opened the door, I knew"

"But _how_?"

Celina just smiled "since I was about" she looked up trying to think "5"

Darien started to chock on his own saliva "5?"

Celina nodded "I can see people for who they really are, what magic covers up…like the horse" she put her hands on her lap and continued to smile "like mamma has a moon on her forehead as does Rini…Even each of our Aunts have special signs, I did my research and the signs are of each planet."

"Why didn't you tell us? We would have explain this to you"

Celina shook her head "no, mamma and you had a reason to hide this from us…its okay, I completely understand, I mean after Apollo told me-"

"Apollo?" Darien clinched his fist _another boy_

"Calm down daddy, Apollo is my Sparrow" Celina laughed as she watched her father's expression soften "He's my adviser, like Luna is to mamma, Diana is to Rini and Gaia is to DJ—Gaia is DJ's pet Eskies—he told me everything there is to know about you, mom and our 'Aunts' of course Diana and Gaia don't speak to Rini and DJ, but I talk with them"

"What have they told you?"

"You're Prince Endymion of earth and Mamma is Princess Serenity of the Moon and Sun. Mamma was supposed to rule the Galaxy with you by her side…but with the divorce everything changed." Celina looked to the ground "I know that Mamma was once Sailor Moon and you were that goofy Tuxedo mask…"

"Goofy?" Darien asked offended

"Yes" she laughed "dad come on you have to admit you did look pretty ridicules back then"

"I beg to differ, now go on" he said pretending to be hurt

"Our aunts are the sailor scouts, and princesses of their own planets….Rini will one day rule the galaxy and DJ will rule Earth and I will rule the sun…but the weirdest thing out of ALL of this is…the horse"

Darien laughed

"No really dad, how does Rini get paired up with a horse? And how will their kids turn out? Are they going to be half horse half person, you know like one of those mythical creatures?…it's just strange"

Darien just laughed as he ruffled his little girls hair "I'm glad you know who I am pumpkin" Darien kissed his daughter on the forehead "sweet pea…are you mad at me?"

"I was at first…I couldn't understand why you just left…that you just let your work take over your life…but when Apollo finally told me about you and Mom…and the love you shared over a thousand years ago…and how you found one another again…I just felt sorry for you"

"Sorry for me?"

"yea" she said nodding her head "you seemed to have lost your way…like you forgot what really mattered…when you got that job offer to run the hospital in America and then the same job offer to run the hospital here…

We thought you would choose the job here…we knew you missed America and wanted to go back, but Mom knew it wouldn't of been just us moving to America it would be her scouts and their families too…"

'_Something you'll learn when your older is that life gives us many choices…but it is up to us to fallow the paths that will truly define us as people, we must not only consider our own happiness in those decisions, but also the happiness of others…such as Friends and family….sometimes it causing us to make sacrifices…' _Darien understood Serena's words fully now,

The night he told her that he was going to choose the job in America Serena told him he couldn't.

FLASH BACK

"_Darien__ you can't!" Serena begged "you have to understand that we can't leave, not only would we be hurting our children but those around us"_

"_Stop being so over dramatic Serena, they can come and visit us, Hell I'll even pay for their plane tickets"_

_Serena shook her head "no, you're not understanding me Darien, we have a duty as they have a duty to us and our children!"_

"_Serena! This is an opportunity of a life time!"_

"_For who?" Serena stood staring at her husband as he let out a frustrated growl_

"_This would be a great opportunity for the kids and for you"_

"_The children don't want to leave Darien and neither do I! WE have a destiny to fulfill!"_

_Darien__ grabbed his wife by her upper arms tightly "Destiny? DESTINY? What destiny? We have been married for over 10 years Serena! When will it be time for us to fulfill that said destiny huh?"_

"_Darien__ please let go you're hurting me" Serena demanded_

_Darien__ let her go and walked across the room. "I'm done with destiny Serena" he said with his back turned to her "I'm not waiting any longer, I'm taking the job offer in America…this conversation is over"_

"_Then I guess we're over too"_

END FLASH BACK

"She knew" Darien said coving his face with his hands, Celina nodded

"Mom tried to call you several times to tell you, but…you were always busy with work…then there was the night before mom wanted the divorce…I was up that night she tried to tell you that it was time…but you wouldn't listen"

FLASH BACK

_Serena sat across from Darien, at their little breakfast table. Darien was signing a stack of hospital papers "Sweet heart" Serena said joyfully_

"_Mmmh" he answered as he continued with his papers_

"_I need you to listen to me" Serena said sternly_

"_mmmh hmm" he responded still continuing with his papers_

"_Darien__" Darien finally looked up_

"_Yes" he said a bit annoyed_

_Serena ignoring his tone continued "I need to speak with you, it's very important"_

_Darien__ rolled his eyes "Go on"_

"_Not while you're working"_

"_Serena, I'm a doctor…I multitask daily so please" he said waving his hands as he went back to his paper work "continue"_

_Serena not pleased with the way he was treating her decided to go ahead anyway, making this sort of a test. "Luna informed me that it is time for us to take the throne" she said calmly "I think it's time too… I believe the kids are ready"_

"_Mmmh" he answered not looking up or stopping his work_

"_As in we're going to be crowned King and Queen" Serena added_

"_Ah well that's nice" still working_

_Serena's eye started to twitch "King and Queen of the Galaxy"_

"_Very good sweet heart" this time he tapped her hand with his free one, but still not looking up._

"_Rini's pregnant" Serena lied_

"_Oh well then take my credit card and buy whatever you like" he said looking up and smiling at her. Serena sat glaring at her husband "What?" he asked confused_

"_What was I telling you?"_

"_You were talking about a nice dress you found, and that you wanted to buy it" he said waving his hands in the air and turning back to his work_

"_A dress?" Serena asked angrily_

"_Mmmh"_

_That was it serena stood up slamming her hand down over his work, "DARIEN!" he looked up at her irritated "I thought…I just…Oh my god forget it!" she yelled as she stormed out the kitchen._

_Darien__ shrugged his shoulders and went back to work "must be PMS"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Celina stood "like I said before, everything will be alright" Darien only nodded "It's good to see you again daddy" she kissed her father on the cheek and left the room.

Darien sighed and a while later he too left the room, as he walked to the stairs he could hear voices coming from the living room. Darien sat against the wall listening in the dark.

"Without the link Serenity will die" Kakyuu said sternly

"I still think we should tell his majesty" Michele said leaning against Amara

"She doesn't want him to know" Amara hissed "He doesn't deserve to know"

"We can't just let her die" Rei said through her tears "We're suppose to protect her…this isn't protecting her!"

"If I could get my hands on that god damn prince I would ring his no good neck!" Lita said twisting a pillow in her hands

"HEY!" the four generals yelled

"What?" Seiya yelled "it's his fault she's dying!"

"Regardless of the mistake we believe Endymond-sama made, he is still our prince, and we WILL not stand for ideal threats!" Kunzite (Mel) growled as he stared down Lita, who only shrugged her shoulders mouthing the words "Bring it"

"These little arguments are getting us no were! Have we forgotten? There are three innocent children who will lose their mother if we don't do something"

"The only way to save her life is if

One: the link is formed between the prince and princess or

Two: Serena moves back to the moon…which means-"

Mina finished Amy's sentence "we would have to move too" she looked around at her friends and families "which also means…"

"We would have to stay here…we can't abandon our prince" Nephrite finished grabbing hold of Lita hand

"And there's no other way?" Rei asked looking up at Suzan, she only shook her head. "Well I'm sorry but that's not good enough for me!" Rei said standing

"Rei..." Jed went to grab her hand but she snatched it away

"No, I'm sorry Jed…I love you I really do but I can't let her die!" Rei walked up the stairs as Darien ran too hid behind a giant plant, he watched as Rei entered Serena's room.

"Rei what are you doing?" he heard a very week Serena ask

Rei emerged from the bedroom with Serena in her arms "We're going home" Rei said

"Rei we are home" Serena said confused after a few minutes she realized what the fire goddess meant "Rei no!"

"Rei what are you doing?" Mina and the others asked as they watched the fire goddess carry their princess into the back yard

"Put her down Rei!" Amara yelled

Darien watched from behind the door as everyone stood outside, this was it…he couldn't let her leave he couldn't lose her…no he had to say something…he had to save her life…save their family…their love…

"So you finally figured it out?" Darien turned to find Alex standing behind him "What are you going to do Prince? I can either take you back to your pathetic life…or…"

*outside*

"Wither you choose to stay or come, I'm taking her back to the moon! I am Princess Rei of the planet Mars, Goddess of Fire and Sailor Mars protector of Princess Serenity, my duty is to her and no one else" with that said Rei's clothes changed to her sailor uniform

"Rei" Serena whispered

"I am Princess Mina of the planet Venus, Goddess of Love and Sailor Venus Protector of Princess Serenity and leader of the Sailor Scouts, My duty is to her and no one else" Mina said walking beside Rei; she two was in her scout form.

Soon Ami and Lita stood beside their two friends as Jupiter and Mercury.

"No" Serena spoke softly as tears fell from her eyes "I can't have you leaving your families"

"And what about yours?" everyone turned to the voice

"Darien?" Serena whispered hoarsely

There stood no longer a 16 year old boy, but a 36 year old man.

Darien walked out in front of the stunned group as he stood staring into the dying blue eyes of his ex-wife "You can't let them leave their families but yet you can leave yours?"

"You are one to talk" Serena said roughly, as her crystal tears continued to fall from her eyes

"it's either I leave my family to live a lonely life on the moon with only one of my children or live the rest of my days with my family and die knowing that my children are safe and together"

Rei slowly put Serena down as her bare feet touched the moist grass; she kept her arm around Rei for support.

"We don't have time to argue with you Darien, we need to get her to the Moon Now" Rei commanded

"You had a chance to fix this but it's too late" Lita growled

"How'd you find out anyway?" Amara hissed causing the four generals to stand beside him protectively

"That would be my doing" Everyone turned to see Galaxia standing against the door way with an angry looking Helios.

"Do not upset her! Do you have any idea what you have caused?" Helios yelled

Sure earlier he was afraid when he first saw Darien, but now he was just angry at his prince for abandoning his family.

At the sound of Helios voice Rini ran down stairs "Helios?" he asked curiously but he only walked over to her mother, Rini looked to the yard and gasped

There was her mother looking as if she was ready to claps any moment. "Rini what is it?" came DJ's voice, as he and the other children fallowed from behind.

Rini only ran over to her mother not noticing her father standing just a few feet away from her.

"MOM!" Rini placed her mother's other arm out her neck

"What are you doing out here with her?" DJ yelled "we need to get her inside" he said grabbing her arm away from the red scout,

"Is it just me or do you guys see the legendary Sailor Scouts standing…in the middle of the yard?" Palla whispered as the group of children nodded all wide eyed

Mars push the two kids away as her and Helios supported their princess.

"What are you doing?" Rini demanded

"There's no time to explain, we need to get your mother back to her home"

DJ stared at the blue haired scout as if she had gone crazy "what are you talking about this is her home! Who the hell are you people?"

"They mean the moon"

Everyone turned to the little girl who stood behind Alex. Celina stood looking serious at all those around "Mom will die if she stays here, she needs to go back to the moon…it's her true home"

"Your sisters right" Darien said speaking up "but she's also wrong"

"Dad?" Rini and DJ asked in unison, both looking rather confused and angry

"What are you doing here?" DJ asked annoyed "and who are they?" He said pointing at the inner scouts

"Those are our Aunts" Celina said walking over to her brother and sister "Rei, Mina, Amy, and Lita" she said pointing each one out

"Mom?" came a chorus of 8 young voices standing in front of their fathers

The scouts only nodded "we're sorry girls, but we really must get our princess back"

"Princess?" came the chorus again

"We will take care of them, just be careful" Zoi said placing his arms around his daughter, Palla just stared at the blue scout in shock as did Zye.

"Take care of the princess" Nephrite said as he placed a gentle hand on Juno's and Nathans shoulder as they stared at the green scout.

"You can't leave without us" came Saturn's voice

She walked over with Uranus, Neptune and Pluto

"H-Hotaru?" Rini asked confused

"We're coming too" Star fighter, healer and Maker fallowed by Princess Kakyuu walked over behind the scouts.

The young teens stared in confusion. They now knew who the Sailor scouts were but who were the three chicks dressed in leather?

"Take care of my mom" said Celina as she smiled sweetly at her mother "I love you mamma" she whispered

'_I love you too Lina…and I'm very proud of you' _she smiled as she heard her mother's voice ring through her head

"Serena" Darien said but before he could run to her Serena's body became limp

"Serena!" Mars yelled "SERENITY?" she screamed

"Mom!" Rini and DJ yelled as they went to their mother only to be held back by Jadeite and Kunzite.

"We need to go" Mercury yelled

Within second they were gone, leaving behind 7 very confused teens, four worried husbands, a smiling sun princess and a very worried and unhappy prince of earth.

"What…What just happened?" Rini whispered

"Bring her back" DJ growled tears falling from his eyes as he pushed out of his uncles grip "Bring her BACK!" he yelled, it was then that rain began to fall and lightning began to strike

"DJ, you need to calm down" Kunzite said sternly "your emotions are controlling the environment"

"He's right son…"

"Don't" DJ growled "Don't call me that"

"DJ that's enough" Jadeite yelled over the lightning "Calm down your scaring your sister!"

DJ looked to Rini, he took a deep breath remembering that Rini and his mother were both deathly afraid of storms. "Sorry" he mumbled

"how about we go inside…we'll explain everything…" Zoi said ushering the gloomy faces into the house.

"How about I order us some pizza?" Nephrite said as he picked up the phone.

Kunzite turned around as his prince stood in the middle of the back yard staring up at the moon

"Uncle Mel, can you give us a moment please" Celina asked sweetly. Mel nodded smiling at the young child

Celina walked over and grabbed her father's hand, Darien looked down and smiled at his 12 year old daughter "she'll be fine daddy" Celina said while staring up at the Moon.

"You really think so?"

Celina only nodded turning her gaze to her worried father "I know so"

Darien smiled down at her as the two joined hands and started to walk back into the house "so tell me about this _boyfriend_?"

Celina only laughed "well for one thing, he's not a horse"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to my beta ****chimichurri**** for going over this story for me! You are the best!**

**I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,**

_King for a Queen_

_Chapter 5_

_Flash back_

"_Rei what are you doing?" he heard a very week Serena ask_

_Rei emerged from the bedroom with Serena in her arms "We're going home" Rei said_

"_Rei we are home" serena said confused after a few minutes it downed on her "Rei no!"_

_Darien stood up as he watched Rei carry Serena down the steps, he started to panic "I have to do something" he whispered as he heard Mina and the others tell Rei to put her down._

_He hears the back door open "What are you going to do prince?" He turned around quickly_

"_Alex" he growled_

_Alex chuckles as she walks up to him "What-are-you-going-to-do?"_

"_This isn't a game Alex! I'm going to-"_

"_Going to what? Walk down there and tell them 'Hey it's me Darien, you know the man who left you alone…who was too busy to come and visit?' yea I can see that going over REALLY well, especially with Rini and DJ"_

_Darien__ glared at the red head "I mean you did earn their trust, well actually Mamoru earned their trust"_

_Darien__ grabbed Alex by the arm and pulled her into his bedroom and shut the door._

"_I know I fucked up and I understand the repercussions of my actions Alex! But I can't just stand by as they take my wife off to live on the moon!"_

"_Ex-wife"_

"_No, Serena will always and forever be my wife, No piece of paper can tell me different!"_

_Alex smirked "why should I believe you? After all you are the man who gave up his family and destiny for some job"_

_Darien__ knew then why Alex had brought him here and changed him into what he was now…. He looked to the ground as tears formed in his eyes_

"_I have a 16 year old daughter, Rini, who can be a pain in the rear end at time's…but what 16 year old girl isn't…she's very precocious, but its only because she said what's on her mind, She's thinks she's so different from her mother…yet she tries so hard to be just like her…what she fails to realize it that she is just like her mother in every way…._

_Then there's my 12 year old son, DJ, when I see him it's as if I'm looking at a carbon copy of myself…DJ he-he's smart, really smart…_

_he's a freshman in high school…he hates it there…but yet he still stays and doesn't complain…he takes life as it comes and doesn't regret any decisions that he makes, he a protector…he loves his family and friends more than his own life…_

_And he can sing! My son can really sing…he was even offered a record deal…but won't take it if his older sister isn't signed too…he would give up his dream to make someone else's come true…he may be my carbon copy in looks but he has his mothers heart…"_

_Darien__ laughs as tears fall from his eyes_

" _Did I tell you I have twins, DJ has a twin…Celina…She's 12 and in the 7th grade…when you look at her you see her mother…bright blond hair big innocent blue eyes…There's nothing that can bring my little girl down…no matter what the situation she always finds a way to see things in a positive light…when she walks into a room it becomes brighter…she only has to smile and I feel my heart fill with so much joy…_

_I see my children I see my wife…I see my best friend and soul mate…I still can't believe after 18 years, That I'm still madly and unconditionally in love with her…_

_with my princess…we've had our problems and our fights…but we dealt with them…I know I made a lot of mistakes, horrible and stupid mistakes…but I can't live without my family…not any more…so please…Alex…give me this one last chance to save my family…please"_

_Darien__ was crying, his face was sad and his eyes were pleading. Alex nodded her head smiling "You finally get it" she whispered as she raised her hand and turned Darien from a teen to a man, "My prince" she said with a bow "go get your family"_

_Darien__ looked to his hands and smiled "thank you"_

Standing in the now full family room Darien stared at the scared and worried features of the children and husbands around him.

"I know you have a lot of questions…but I won't answer not without your mother"

"And how do you expect to do that huh dad? Fly up there yourself!" Rini screamed standing up "if you haven't noticed we're just average humans unlike our freaking mothers who turned out to be famous SUPER HEROS!"

"Calm down Rini" Celina said waving her hand in the air

"Calm down?" Vesta screamed "We can't just calm down! Did you not just see our mothers change into legendary super heroes?"

"Why was Helios with them?" Crese pointed out

"You know you're awfully calm" Juno said eyeing the young blond suspiciously

The teens turned their eyes to the small blond as she shrugged her shoulders "That's because I am"

"You know something don't you!" Rini accused

"So what if I do?" she said simply causing Rini to growl with annoyance

"Whoa! Hey have we forgotten what really matters here?" DJ asked standing in front of Celina "Mom"

_ON THE MOON_

Standing on the moon Mars took a deep breath as the color in Serenities face started to come back.

"Thank goodness" Mercury whispered as she smiled down at her close friend "she just needs to rest guys"

"I forgot how beautiful the Earth looks from here" Venus said as she hugged her knees to her chest

"Yea…" Jupiter said putting her arms around her blonde friend

"Helios, thank you for coming, but you should get back" Pluto said hugging the young teen "Thank you"

Helios shook his head "no thanks necessary…I am very pleased with her majesty's recovery"

"Why don't you head back to the house and tell everyone the news" Uranus said as she held her princesses hand

Helios nodded a bit worried

"He'll forgive you Helios, he'll understand your anger" Neptune said when she noticed the worried look on the young protectors face.

"No" Helios shook his head "It is not the prince I am concerned with…."

"Rini?" Saturn asked

He only nodded "what do I say to her? Princess was kind enough to grant me a wish to be a teen age boy, so that I could be with my princess…but now…"

Kakyuu placed a soft hand on his shoulder "do you love her?" he only nodded "does she love you?" he nodded again "then there is nothing to fear"

Helios nodded as he smiled to his friends "Take care of her, I'll return soon" and with that he was gone.

"So what do we do now?" Jupiter asked standing up as did Venus

"We stay here and protect our princess, our duties are to her" Mars said staring down at her closest friend.

_Back on earth_

DJ looked around "where's uncle Seiya? Wasn't he here?"

Rini looked around also "your right, where is he?"

"He disappeared the moment that one chick in slutty leather showed up…" Vesta added

"Dad?" both DJ and Rini asked

"Well you see…" Darien rubbed the back of his neck not sure how to explain that one to his kids "Seiya…and…well…"

"Uncle Seiya is Sailor Star Fighter" Celina said as she petted Diana

"WHAT?" came a chorus of voices

"Uncle Seiya is a cross dresser?" DJ yelled

"Wow I would have never figured him to be gay…I always thought he was in love with mom" Rini said as she scratched her head

"He is" this time it was Darien who answered "in love with your mother"

"…"

Celina laughed "mom was also in love with him at one time too"

"…"

"Celina" Darien warned

"What?" Celina defended "Luna told me everything"

"But Luna's a cat" Crese spoke up "Cat's ca-"

"Yes they can" came a defensive voice, everyone's eyes landed on the little gray feline in Celina's lap

"Ri-Rini…d-did you-r cat-t just t-t-talk?" Juno stuttered as she pointed at the cat

Rini just stayed quiet as she stared wide eyed at her little companion

"Couldn't keep your mouth shut could you!" came a low female growl

"SHIT!"

"DJ!" Darien hissed

"What? My freaking dog just talked! Give me a break!" DJ knelt down in front of his companion and stared into its golden eyes "you can talk!"

"So can you" Gaia replied sarcastically

"Wow and you're a smart ass too!"

"DJ!" Darien yelled again

"Okay okay sorry"

Celina at that moment noticed her boyfriend and his black eye and swelled up lip. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" she screamed running to his side causing everyone to turn to him.

Juno jumped up and ran to her brother's side as well "Oh My GOD! Who did this?" right away her eyes went to DJ "Why did you do this!"

Celina fallowed Juno's gaze to her brother "DJ!"

Anastasia fell to the ground laughing "I told you!"

"Wow he got you good too!" Vesta said looking over his eye and lip.

Juno stepped up to DJ as Zye and Jay stood protectively in front of him.

"MOVE" she growled

"Hey we had a deal! No dating each other's sisters!" Zye said

"He kissed her" Jay said pointing an accusatory finger at Nathan "Now back off!" he hissed

"Make me flame boy!" Juno growled pushing Jay

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled Vesta as she stood up in front of her little brother protectively

Darien stood up as did the other fathers "Hey! Stop this now!" he screamed

"This is neither the time nor the place!" Jed yelled holding Jay and Vesta by their arms

"Juno! What are you thinking?" Nephrite yelled as he grabbed his daughter by the arm "I am proud you want to protect your little brother, but this situation has nothing to do with you, it's between DJ and Nathan"

"Why would you go after Darien's daughter Nathan? Do you want a death sentence?" Zoi asked the young teen as he placed a hand on his son Zye's shoulder.

"I know right" Mel said with a laugh "I mean I love you Dare, you're like my brother, but you're pretty crazy…like Serena's father"

Darien eyes were wide and his anger was replaced with shock "What? No way! I'm not _that_ protective!"

"…" there was no answer

Celina hugged her boyfriend as she placed a bag of ice on his eye "ouch" Celina smiled sweetly as she kissed his swelled lip "sorry" she whispered.

"HEY!" Darien yelled

"Why hello Mr. Tsukino" Mel joked as he looked to Anastasia to stop laughing

Darien shot his friend a menacing glare.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Helios" Rini stared at the young man as if she never met him before "how's my mother?" she asked still looking at him

Helios felt his heart fall to his stomach, she was staring at him as if he was a stranger "S-She's doing fine…just needs to rest" Rini only nodded as she sat down next to her close friends.

Darien approached his guardian, Helios knelt down bowing his head "Majesty, please forgive me for my rudeness"

Darien knelt down and placed a peaceful hand on the young man's shoulders "there is no need my friend, I understand" Helios nodded as they stood

"It is very good to see you again my prince" he said smiling "the roses in Elysian haven't been the same…"

"Elysian?" Rini whispered causing everyone to turn to her, DJ and Celina stood side by side holding their older sisters hands.

"Majesty?" DJ asked "I know you want to wait…but seriously someone needs to explain"

_ON THE MOON_

Serenity awoke as her scouts sat looking to the Earth "it's still as beautiful as I remember" She said causing everyone to turn to her "and the moon is as dead and lifeless as I remember…" the scouts were by her side as a single silver tear fell from her eye.

"We are very relieved that you are awake princess" Uranus said capturing the silver haired goddess in an embrace.

"Yes very" Venus said with a tearful laugh.

"I am sorry" Serenity said softly "I am sorry that you were pulled away from your families…but…"

"But?" Mars asked

"But I cannot allow you to stay"

"WHAT?" they all screamed

"You all have lives, great lives, this is my destiny not yours, not anymore" Serenity Stood as a white light consumed her turning her into the Queen she was meant to be.

"Queen?" Jupiter whispered

"Neo-Queen Serenity…." Mercury corrected

"Regardless of whom she is now! I'm not leaving! My duty is to you, as your sailor solider!" Mars yelled

Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head "not anymore…" she said in a stern but sad voice

"Don't do this please" Neptune begged "at least allow Pluto, Saturn, Uranus and myself to stay! We are each other's family!"

"Neptune's right my Queen, we have nothing left for us back on earth" Uranus added pleadingly

"Very well then, but as for the rest of you I order you as Neo-Queen Serenity, Queen of the Galaxy to return to your families, you are released from your duties….thank you my friends" she started out in a demanding voice but ended in a soft whisper

As a flash of light hit the five inner scouts plus the starlight's all that was heard was screams "NO! USAGI!" "DON'T DO THIS" "WE ARE YOUR SOLDIERS!"

Once the light dissipated all that was left on the moon were the outers and their Queen. "Let us begin" was all Neo-Queen Serenity said before turning to her crumbled castle.

ON THE EARTH

"I can't tell you Rini, I'm sorry" Helios said with a bow of his head

"You can't or you won't!"

"Both I guess" he said softly

"Rini leave him alone, we'll find out soon enough!" Celina yelled as she stood in-between her sister and the 'horse'

"Why are you so calm! You know something I know you do! What is it Celina?" By this time Rini was shaking her little sister as Helios pulled her arms away from her

"Stop it Rini!" he yelled standing in front of Celina as Nathan ran to her side "you can't force people to tell you something they are unable to say!"

"This is way too much Drama for me" Vesta said coving her face with a pillow

"I think it's exciting!" Palla yelled with excitement as she ate her popcorn

"So much better than day time television!" Crese added as she grabbed a corn.

"But sadly without the hunks" Juno said shaking her head as the other two nodded "not that Helios isn't hot" again the teens nodded

"If mom was here she wou-"Vesta was cut off as a bright light engulfed the room

"BAKA BAKA BAKA ODANGO NO BAKA!" Mars yelled as she stared at the ceiling

"Mom?"

Mars didn't listen, she continued to yell at the unmoving ceiling

Crese leaned over to her red haired friend "hey, has your mom totally lost her mind?" Vesta only shrugged

"I can't believe this!" Venus growled in frustration

"We need to get back to her!" Jupiter yelled punching the wall. None of the scout's realized that they were standing in front of a very confused looking group.

"Sailor Teleport!" Mercury yelled the others smiled

"Great idea Merc!" Venus complemented as the four girls stood in a circle

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" they screamed, but nothing happened

"You won't be able to return" The scouts turned to Celina "She won't let you"

"This isn't fair!" Venus screamed as she fell to the ground in tears as the other girls held each other as they sobbed

"God damn it Sere!" Seiya yelled as he slammed his fist into the same wall Jupiter punched "You Baka Odango!"

"There's got to be something we can do!" Mars yelled frantically

Celina walked up with Helios "there is nothing you can do"

"She gave you an order did she not?" Helios asked, the scout group nodded "then you must fallow it"

The men stood frozen "what happened?" Darien asked nerves

"She's no longer Serena…" Mercury said sadly

"She is now Neo-Queen Serenity" Venus finished as she composed herself.

The others were silent except the teens

"Who's Neo-Queen Serenity and where's my mother?" DJ yelled

"I'm right here" everyone turned around to see Neo-Queen Serenity standing behind the inner scouts "I have come to settle the treaty between the Earth and the Moon"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to my beta ****chimichurri**** for going over this story for me! You are the best!**

**I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,**

King for a Queen

Chapter 6

"Mom?" Rini asked as she and her siblings stepped closer to the Moon Queen "A-Are you alright?" she asked softly

Neo-Queen Serenity nodded as her eyes stayed on Darien "We have business to discuss Prince"

"Mom, why won't you speak to us?" Rini yelled in frustration "We're your children"

Uranus walked in front of her Queen facing Rini "Do not use that tone with her majesty"

Darien walked in front of Rini, in a protective manor "You will respect my children and guest while you are on _my_ planet scout!" he turned to his children and friends

"Mel" he said sternly

Mel nodded as he and his general's pushed the confused teens out of the room

Serenity stood her eyes still staring at the Prince, they held annoyance and anger. Mars and the inners stood in-between their Queen and Prince, as did Seiya and Kakyuu.

"I believe her majesty-"Neptune began but was cut off by a fuming Mars

"If you're going to ask us to leave forget about it!"

Uranus and Saturn were ready to attack the fire goddesses for her rudeness when Serenity held out her arm "leave it be my friends" she said softly, eyes still on the Prince.

"Leave us" she said softly but sternly

"But my Queen-"

"Leave us" Serenity said louder

"As you wish your majesty" Uranus and the outer and inner scouts bowed as Seiya and Kakyuu did the same

Once they were out of the room, there was silence after ten minutes Darien finally spoke up "how is the moon, Queen Serenity?" he gestured for her to take a seat as he did.

Serenity nodded "that's Neo-Queen Serenity, and the moon is beautiful as it once was"

Darien ran his hands through his hair in frustration "what happens now?" he asked, causing Serenity to raise an eye brow

"Prince, I do not understand your question, what is it that you think will happen? Surely you know that I am ruler of the Galaxy and am here to see if the Earth would wish to be a part of our alliance"

Darien shook his head "that's not what I meant; I'm talking about OUR children"

IN THE DINNING ROOM

"What is this? Why won't she talk with us? She looked so dead and emotionless" Rini yelled

"Yelling isn't going to solve anything" DJ said calmly as he turned to Uranus "I am asking you please, tell us what has happened, that woman in there isn't my mother"

Uranus took a deep breath

"DJ sweetie…that is your mother" Venus said stepping up to the confused teen

DJ shook his head "no" he said looking around at the rest of the scouts "I know my mother, her eyes are always filled with love, but that woman in there" he said pointing to the room "is _not_ my mother"

"I have to agree with him" Celina said walking up "I get the feeling that something has happened to her…to kill the spirit, the love that is no longer present in her eyes"

Mars looked to Uranus "what happened after we left?"

The outers exchanged looks before taking a deep breath again "She is your mother" Neptune placed her hand up to stop the teens from arguing "allow me to finish, like I said she is your mother…but her mind has been altered"

"Altered? What do you mean Altered?" DJ growled

"After Serenity sent you back" Neptune said waving her hand to the inner scouts "she was preparing to rebuild the nine planetary kingdoms…well…as she pulled the silver crystal out, Queen Serenity appeared"

There was a gasped from the inner scouts and their husbands including Helios, but confused faces on the young teens

"I think we should explain things" Saturn said looking to the confused faces.

Pluto nodded "I can take care of that, everyone please close your eyes" she instructed, the teens did as they were told "I will show you everything, it will only take a few moments, but in the end you will understand"

Few moments later~

Rini sat tears running down her face "T-That…was so…heartbreaking…"

"I knew mom and dad loved each other for a long time, but never THAT long" DJ said in amazement "and you knew all this, how long?" he asked his twin sister

"Since I was five" she answered not making eye contact "It wasn't my place to tell you…any of you"

"So what does that mean for us?" Vesta said placing an arm around Rini

"Are we going to be Sailor Scouts too?" Crese asked holding Juno

"Wow we're really princesses?" Juno whispered

"Yes you all are princesses and princes, but Celina and Rini are high princesses and DJ is a high prince" Mars answered

"Vesta, Crese, Juno and Palla…you are as we are, Sailor scouts protectors and guardians" Venus continued "Just like we protect and guard Neo-Queen Serenity you four are Rini's protectors and guard's, she is your mission"

"Zye, Jay, Nathan and Anastasia, your mission is as your fathers, who are the soon to be crowned Neo-King Endymion, Aka Darien, Generals. You four are DJ's guards and protectors, his generals" Mercury smiled

"When do we become Sailor scouts?" Vesta asked curiously

"Soon" Saturn answered

"Not that this isn't interesting, but can we get back to my mother?" DJ said waving his hands in the air for a dramatic effect "You said that Queen Serenity visited her, but isn't Grandmother supposed to be dead?"

The scouts nodded

"Then what happened?" Rini asked

"After hearing what happened between your mother and father, the Queen decided that she would take it upon herself to clear your mothers mind of such emotions and feelings…I.E. Altering her mind." Uranus said

"Is that why she doesn't even look to us?" Rini asked

The outers nodded sadly

"There's got to be a way to change this! Fix her mind, un-alter it" DJ said desperately

"I'm sorry…but there is not…the Queens magic is too powerful for us to overcome" Neptune said sadly.

SERENITY AND DARIEN

"Serenity, I know I messed up but please I love you…I promise things will be different for now on, we'll be a family…you, me and our children" Darien said taking her hands

Neo-Queen Serenity pulled her hands away and stood "Do not address me so informal _Prince_ Endymion! You and I are not Equals nor will we ever be lovers, and as for the young prince and Princesses, I do not plan on turning my back on them…after all they are _MY_ children, I have great plans for them."

"Why are you acting so cold…" Darien stared at his former lover and gasped "your eyes…what happened to you?" he demanded standing up

Neo-Queen looked to the earth prince as if he had gone mad. "Nothing happened to me prince, as for the treaty, are you planning to be a part of it or not?"

"What sort of plans do you have for _OUR_ children?" He asked changing the subject

Neo-Queen shook her head as she took a deep breath "Prince Darien will be here on earth with you and your generals, as for the two, Princess Celina will stay here and train under her Adviser Apollo"

"And Rini?"

"Princess Serenity will return to the moon with me"

Darien shook his head and stared at the new Queen of the moon with anger. "You are not taking my daughter!"

"You will remember your place!" Neo-Queen Serenity yelled "it is her destiny to rule after me, she will inherit the imperial crystal! Now I will not tolerate this lack of respect any longer! Sign the treaty and accept that the young princess has a duty to her people or we will be at war! It's your choice prince"

"and what of your duty to your children? What has gotten in to you Serenity? This isn't you! What happened to letting our children grow up and enjoy their child hood before handing them such responsibilities? What do we say to Rini's school?"

"Enough!" the two turned around to see Rini standing in the door way

"Rini go back to your Aunts, this conversation is between your mother and myself"

"No" Rini said simply "As mother Said I have a duty to my people, I must learn the ways of the Moon kingdom"

Neo-Queen Serenity smiled proudly at her daughter "You are right my child, it is very wise of you to see it my way"

Rini nodded to her mother but kept a stern gazes on her father "Rini…what about sch-"

"I'm going father" she said sternly walking over to her mother "to the moon"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to my beta ****chimichurri**** for going over this story for me! You are the best!**

**I do not own sailor moon or its characters. Please enjoy,**

King for a Queen

Chapter 7

"Rini you can't just take off, you have people here that love you! What about Helios ? You're just going to leave him behind? What about your brother and sister? And what about your friends?" Darien ran his hands through his hair in frustration as desperation started to take over him.

"Dad please, There's a part of my life I had no clue ever existed, for 16 years I have felt like there was a piece of me missing, as if I was living as half a person, now I find out that my other half, is really a princess …with a destiny bigger than you or I" she walked over to her father and hugged him "I'm sorry daddy" she pulled away and walked back to her mother grabbing her hand "I can't just sit here and act as if nothing has happened…I need to do this, for myself"

Darien turned his head to the side as he looked to the ground

"So you're leaving?" Rini turned around to find Helios, Celina and DJ standing behind her

"DJ..."

"I understand" he said walking to his father "you have a destiny as do I, just please…come back and visit?"

Rini walked over to her little brother and embraced him "I'm sorry for never protecting you…I'm sorry for never being the sister you needed…"

"You were always the sister I needed, I love you"

"I love you too squirt" Rini ruffled her brothers hair as she whipped her tears away

"Take care of mama for us" Celina said hugging her sister

"Try not to give dad any heart attacks with that boyfriend of yours" Rini said with a wink

Celina only smiled as she walked over to her father "can't promise you anything" she said with a giggle

Rini walked over to Helios "Well I still don't understand where you fit into all this-"

"We'll talk later" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek "If her majesty allows?" he asked with a bow, Neo-Queen smiled down at the young guardian "Helios you are welcome always, as long as your prince allows" Neo-Queen looked over at Darien, who only nodded.

"Take care of her" he said sternly

"We will discuss the treaty some other time then" Neo-Queen Serenity held her daughters hand and disappeared.

Uranus and her team walked into the family room "She is not what she seems prince" Uranus said warningly

Darien looked to the outer scouts and nodded "I could tell"

"How do we bring her back?" Jupiter asked

"We can't" everyone gasped "but he can" Saturn said pointing to Darien who nodded

"What will you do daddy?" Celina asked

"Court her again" he said with a shrug "but for now there's something I need to take care of back in America" he said looking to Alex "While I am gone, Mel I need you to take everyone to the old castle"

Mel nodded as the scouts formed a circle around the big group. "DJ, Celina go with them…I promise I'll be there as soon as I finish"

The two teens nodded as they joined their friends, within seconds they were gone. Darien turned to Alex and grabbed her hand "let's go and quit my job"

NQ (Neo-Queen) Serenity walked into her palace as she guided Rini to a room filled with paintings

"Wow" was all she said

"Astonishing, exquisite, incredible, stunning, lovely…but never wow my dear, you are a princess so you must speak as one" NQ Serenity corrected "and yes it is stunning isn't it?"

"Who are they?" Rini asked as she placed her fingers over a 20000 year old photo of a young 16 year old pink haired princess "she looks so much like…me"

"That's because she is your grandmother, my mother Queen Serenity" NQ Serenity said proudly "All of these woman are part of our family, here you have Selene, the goddess of the moon" she was beautiful, long silver gold hair and soft crystal blue eyes

"You look so much like her…" Rini said amazed

"So will you" NQ Serenity placed a soft hand on her daughters shoulder "here is a photo of myself at 16 with my mother" NQ Serenity smiled sweetly at the photo "she was a wonderful Queen"

"Will we have our photo up there?" Rini asked staring at the new photo of just her mother as Neo-Queen Serenity

NQ Serenity nodded as Rini looked down at her jeans and tank "I don't exactly look like a princess" she said disappointed

NQ Serenity smiled as she kissed her daughters forehead causing the moon sign to show "One part is finished now go to your chambers, there you will find your dresses and everything a princess could ask for" NQ Serenity smiled as did Rini "Now, Lia will show you to your chamber" as her name was spoken a short raven haired lady wearing a light blue 1800 type non puffy dress, walked in. She bowed at both royals and waited for Rini to fallow.

"Thank you mother" Rini said with a bow of her head

"Anything you need Princess Serenity just ask Lia and she will receive it for you."

Walking into her room Rini was in awe of how huge and beautiful it was "this was once your mothers room" Lia said as she watched Rini pick up a photo of her mother Princess Serenity and Father Prince Endymion "They loved each other" Lia said as a tear came to her eye, realizing what she had just said she covered her mouth "I am so sorry my lady" she said with a quick bow

Rini smiled at the picture "please don't act that way, it's alright, when we're alone you can speak to me without the royal protocol." She said with a laugh as Lia smiled and bowed her head

"Well if there is anything else prin-Rini, please let me know" with a quick bow Lia left the room.

"Have you thought of a plan yet?" Rini turned around to find Pluto standing behind her

"Aunt Susan?"

Pluto nodded "With you here, Lady Serenity, you can speak with your mother about your father…you're the only one who can break the altered mind hold that your grandmother placed on her majesty"

"But how?"

"There is nothing either of you can do" Rini and Pluto turned around quickly

"Grandmother?"

"Majesty?" Pluto knelt and bowed her head quickly as Rini walked over to the tall woman

"How could you do such a thing to my mother?" She demanded but her response was a hard cold slap across the face

"Do not take that tone with me child!" Queen Serenity hissed

Pluto was by Rini's side, standing in front of the young princess protectively "I am sorry majesty but I cannot allow you to place your hands on her once more" she said in a warning tone as Rini stood in shocked, holding her reddening cheek

Queen Serenity let out a laugh; she waved her hand over the solider of times face and smirked "You will do as I command"

"Yes your majesty" Pluto said robotically as she bowed, Rini watched on in horror "You will convince the New Queen to throw a ball and invite ALL the planets Kings, Queens, Princesses and Prince's"

"Yes your majesty" with that said Pluto walked out of the door closing it from behind

"And you! You will show me the proper respect!" Queen Serenity hissed

Rini now frightened nodded slowly still holding her cheek as tears fell from her eyes

"awe dear child" the old queen said in a gentle voice as she softly touched her red cheek "Disobey me, or try to hinder my plans and I'll kill you and your siblings" she snapped her fingers still speaking in her sweet sugary voice "in a snap"

It was time for the ball, Princess Serenity stood by her mother as Neo-Queen greeted her guest "Queen of Mar's it is delightful to see you tonight and welcome Prince Jay and Princess Vesta"

Rini wanted to hug her best friend, but knew it would be a mistake. After seeing all the inner scouts with their families, Rini smiled brightly as her father and siblings were announced. She looked up at her mother to find her frowning

"It's alright mother, I can greet the royals from Earth" Princess Serenity said grabbing her mother's hand gently

"Very well then" the Queen answered with a wave of her hand "I need to speak to Seiya anyway" and with that she was gone.

"Good evening" the moon princess said with a bow "and welcome to the Silver leaf Ball" she said with a sadden smile

"Princess, are you alright?" her father asked quickly

"I miss you father" she said softly "I hate it here" she whispered

Darien felt his heart fall "You're treated well?" he asked embracing his oldest child

"I…" she stopped when her eyes fell on her grandmother standing across the room, sending her a warning glare "I am treated wonderful father" she said quickly

DJ looked to his sister concerned as he looked down to his twin, she was thinking the same thing, something wasn't right.

"Um…I really must go…Mother wanted me to meet someone, she said it was important" she quickly bowed and walked away to find her mother.

"Daddy…"Celina began

"I know pumpkin, something isn't right"

Walking over to her mother, the young princess found her hand in hand with Seiya as they laughed with a young prince

"Ah, Serenity my dear" NQ Serenity smiled as she let go of Seiya's hand "I would like you to meet Prince Ken from the star planet _Prijipati"_

Princess Serenity bowed as the young prince kissed her hand, he was handsome, with short white hair and silver eyes "my princess, you are as lovely as they say"

"T-thank you…" she was confused

"It is my great honor to be your mate" he said kissing her hand once more, Rini pulled her hand away quickly "Mate?" she asked horrified

"After your mother and I's marriage, you and Prince Ken will be wed" Seiya said smiling

Rini stared at the two in horror "W-What?" she screamed "Marriage? You and HIM? Me and HIM?" Rini was panting for air as she looked to her mother frantically "What about Helios?" she screamed

NQ Serenity waved her hand in the air "Do now joke child, I could never allow you to marry a horse" as she said it Helios walked into the ball "He is not worthy of a princess"

"B-But mother you said…"

"I was only saying what you wanted to hear, so that you would leave with me" she said with a laugh

"What about dad?" she screamed as Darien ran over to his child with the rest of the scouts "You cannot marry Seiya, he turns into a GIRL!"

"Marry Seiya?" Jupiter asked confused

"Everyone needs to calm down I am sure this is just a misunderstanding" Darien yelled calming everyone down  
"There is no misunderstanding, Seiya and I are getting married and Rini and Ken will be married shortly after"

Darien stared in shock as the party gasped. Darien shook his head frantically "no please, Serenity don't do this! We're meant to be, I love you! We can work this out!" Darien grabbed her arm desperately

NQ Serenity pulled her arm away "Do not touch me! There is no love between us any longer! I will marry Seiya" she turned to Seiya and kissed him "I love him"

"No NO!" Darien yelled as he looked to his crying daughter "NO!" he screamed

"DARIEN" Serena yelled as she shook him

"NO!" he yelled sitting up quickly, his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and he was panting heavily. What he didn't realize was he had knocked Serena right off the bed.

Serena crawled back on to the bed rubbing her bottom "ouch" she moaned "did you have to knock me right off the freaking bed? Gezz what were you dreaming about anyway?" she asked turning to him annoyed

"Dream?" he asked looking around, there he was in an extremely large bedroom that was a beautiful crystal blue and silver.

"Yes dream" she answered with a yawn "I've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes; I almost called mercury to ice your ass"

"Wait…wait…why are you here?" he asked confused

Serena looked to her husband strangely "I'm your wife?" she answered hesitantly "are you feeling alright?" she asked as she felt his forehead "Should I call the doctor?"

"You're my wife?" he asked surprised

"Yesss….I'm think I'll call for the doctor now" she said getting out of the bed and walking to the door

Right before she could open it, the doors flew open causing Serena to fall to the ground. There in the door way were 8 disheveled scouts and 3 teenagers, obviously awoken from their sleep.

"What happened?" Uranus yelled holding her sword

"Where's the intruder?" Yelled a angry Jupiter

"This better be good!" Mars Screamed "Whoever woke me will be my morning toast!"

Venus walked over and helped Serena up as she looked to a sweaty, breathless Darien

"Oh my" Mercury gasped as she covered her eyes

"WOW….um…guys I think we're interrupting ….play time" Venus said walking away from Serena as the scouts all calmed down and looked to the situation

"Well that's it I'm traumatized for life" Rini groaned as she covered her sibling's eyes

"DON'T YOU TWO HAVE ENOUGH CHILDREN!" Uranus yelled

"I swear the two of you mate like fucking rabbits!" Mars hissed

"It's not what you think!" Serena yelled "Darien had this dream and woke up screaming 'NO' "She said placing her hands on her head as Darien walked over to the scouts and his wife "I was on my way to call the doctor when you lunatics came busting in here!"

"Well we're sorry your majesty, but when we heard you scream for Darien, and his highness yell out NO we thought something or someone was here…hurting you" Saturn said bowing her head

"Don't worry about it" Serena said waving the situation away

"Wait a moment!" Darien yelled "What happened to the ball? And that prince Ken guy? Which by the way Divorced or not Serena I will not allow my daughter to marry some spoiled star prince! Helios is a good boy and has every right to be with our daughter! And why did she seem so frightened when I came into the court? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABOUT YOU MARRING SEIYA?"

Serena and the others stared at Darien in shock "IS everything alright in here?" Yelled Seiya as he ran in front of the scouts "what's wrong with you all?" he asked again but no one answered

Darien grabbed Seiya by the collar "You listen up and you listen good you no good son of a bitch! There's no way in hell I'm letting you marry MY soul mate you got that?"

Seiya turned his head to Serena "H-Help" he pleaded

"See this is why I was calling the doctor!" Serena said waving her hand at her lunatic husband. "See he has completely lost his mind"

"Dad put uncle Seiya down…no one is marring mom" DJ said calmly as he slowly walked over to his dad

"Daddy why would mamma marry Uncle Seiya when she's married to you?" Celina asked confused

Darien dropped the frightened Seiya "but we're divorced "he said confused as he turned to Serena "aren't we?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Serena yelled "Of course we're not!"

"Your majesty why don't you lay down….and I'll check you out" Mercury said in her doctor tone

"B-But we're at a ball, and I was suppose to save Serena because her mother altered her brain and now Serena was Neo-Queen Serenity and she was going to marry Seiya because we are divorced because I worked too much and Rini was in love with Helios and they made out in the school and DJ is a super genius and you were going to make Rini marry Ken and Celina talks to birds and knew we we're super heroes and royalty and and and…"

"Calm down your highness, breathe" Mercury said calmly "There is no ball, Princess Serenity is not marring anyone, or planned to marry anyone…you and Neo-Queen are not divorced, it was all a dream…do you know where you are? Who you are? Do you remember anything about your past?"

Darien looked around the room confused "sort of…" his dream started to fade away and his memories started to take hold "I'm King of crystal Tokyo?" The girls nodded "and we live in crystal Tokyo?" they nodded again "Serena and I are married?" everyone nodded again

"No more coffee for you Darien, I told you that junk would mess with your mind one day!" Serena hissed as she brought him a glass of water "and my mother did not alter my mind" Serena turned to the group "good night everyone" the group bowed as the three children ran up to their parents and kissed them on the cheek

Before leaving Celina whispered into her father's ear "Apologize" and then she ran off

IN THE HALLWAY

"Prince Ken? Yuck!" Rini said shaking head as she walked with her siblings back to their rooms

"Well at least he's not a horse" Celina laughed

"Shut up" Rini said slapping her sister playfully over the head

"Speaking of _boyfriends_"

"DJ you leave Nathan alone!" Celina yelled

DJ shrugged his shoulders "can't promise you anything" he said walking into his room

"We don't get paid enough for this" Jupiter said dragging herself to her room

Mars laughed "we don't get paid" she corrected

"You think they work things out?" Mercury asked with a yawn

Venus nodded "I think so"

"Well they better not wake us with their damn screaming" Uranus grumbled

"Let's just all go to bed" Saturn said walking to her room "good night"

"Goodnight" they all replied

Once inside her room Saturn took a deep breath "did it work?" a voice asked

Saturn nodded "I believe so" she sat on her bed "so Galaxia, what gave you the idea to change his majesty into a 16 year old man anyway?"

Galaxia shrugged "saw this weird movie with that high school musical guy and thought it would be funny to do to his majesty" she said with a laugh.

Saturn just shook her head as she giggled "it was an entertaining ride" she added

"Are you feeling better?" Serena asked still annoyed "you almost gave me a heart attack"

Darien watched his love, he couldn't believe that, that whole experience was just a dream…as he watched his wife pace the room he could tell she was angry and irritated "are you alright?" he asked softly

Serena just laughed "Alright?" she laughed again "you have the nerve to ask me if I'm alright?" she said again laughing. Darien didn't like were this was going, what did he do wrong?

"I don't understand…."

"I can't do this anymore!"

"What?" he asked still not understanding

"Today was the last straw Darien" she stopped her pacing and faced her husband who was still sitting on the bed scared and confused "Forgetting our anniversary, birthdays and special occasions, is one thing

But how could you plan a visit to outer stars during your daughter's coronation tomorrow?" Serena felt her tears come to her eyes "you're the king; you can schedule meeting to your liking! I never schedule anything that interferes with my family! You're never here! You're always missing or forgetting important dates and events!

Well you know what I've had it! I'm done! The kids are hurting, they may not show it but they are hurting! Your daughter is being crowned high princess of the galaxy tomorrow! And you're too busy to be there! I-I want-"

Darien stood up right away "Don't say it please don't say it Serena" he now understood why he had such a crazy realistic dream. Suddenly his true life was as vivid as ever, he was about to lose his family if he didn't change. Darien grabbed his wife holding her "Please, I'll change I will, I swear to you!" he begged

Serena pushed away from him crying into her hands "how can I trust you?" she asked softly

Darien placed his hands on her shoulders causing her to look up at him "I love you Serena, I love you more than words can say, I love my family my children…I will be there tomorrow, and the day after that and day after that, I swear on my life and love for you I will change just please don't leave me" he was now crying as he fell to the ground wrapping his arms around his Queens small wasted.

Serena looked down at her husband, this was a first. After getting over her initial shock she to kneel down to his level lifting his chin so they made eye contact.

"Okay" she said softly "okay" she embraced her husband as he held her tightly "I love you so much my king" she whispered

"I'm so sorry" he said once more "God I love you"

"Forever and always?" she asked pulling away

"Forever and eternity" he corrected.


End file.
